This Is How It's Gonna Be
by Secretly Rotten
Summary: AU: Bella is a vampire who comes to visit the Cullens. What if Bella decided to play hard to get with Edward and made him work for her love? Whould he do it? Read to find out! CHAPTER 20 IS NOW UP! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: This is Me

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 1: This Is Me**

**So, hello everyone! This is my first fan fic so bare with me here. In my verison Bella is the little shy girl we all now. She more confident and arrogant. Also, Twilight and New Moon never happen..ever. So anyway on with the story! **

**P.S. the disclaimer is and will always be at the bottom the story.**

Bella's POV

"Hey, baby how are you doing today?" Drake said as he rapped his arms around me. I scowled and shoved his hands off of me.

"Umm... one number I am not your baby and number two don't touch me." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. _Men,_ I thought, _when will they ever learn at a repeated no doesn't mean yes__ཀ_

Drake walked over to wear I was standing in the living room of our house in Pennsylvania and pried my arms from their crossed position and grabbing more than just my arms.

"What did I say about touching me?" I said angrily. He leaned closer to me. I back leaned causing my back to hit the wall. Crap. I was stuck.

"You honestly mean to say that you don't want me to do this." he said as he walked his fingers up my arm causing me to shiver involuntarily.

"No." I said weakly. He knew just wear to touch me.

"Oh, is that so?" Drake said as he moved his face mere centimeters from mine. Drake and I were kind of a thing but, I was never really a thing with any guy. Even in my human years. I decided to tease him since I could dazzle him easily. I knew what he like too. In one quick movement, I pushed Drake's onto the wall and was now standing mere centimeters away from his face.

"Did you really think you could get me to kiss you that easily?" I asked him as made patterns with my finger on his chest. His breath caught when my golden eyes started simmer at his. I saw his eyes cloud over and I knew then that my plan had worked.

I leaned in closer so that our lips were barely touching and whispered, "Too bad that that won't happen." I then pushed off his chest and walked away from Drake leaving him stunned.

I want upstairs to see what how long until schooled started when Jenna and her husband Dalton, and Kaylee and her husband Tony came running down the stairs. I guess it was time for school. I saw Ben, the leader of our coven, leave early for his job at law office. As the rest of us head to our cars I saw Amber, Ben's wife, waving at us. We waved back and drove to school.

As I stepped out of the car I saw a the male population's heads turn to me. Well, why wouldn't they? I was unbelievably beautiful, even for a vampire. I walked gracefully to my first classes wiggling my hips a little as the lustful stare increased. As if they would have a chance with me or even have enough courage to talk to me. The first classes were extremely boring. The teachers droned on and on about things I had been taught thousands of times before. If I we wanted to I could recite the whole lessen for her.

As lunch came around I finally got to see my family again. I carried my tray of food over to the only seat available, which was next to Drake. I grimaced on the inside. As I sat down he pulled my chair closer to him and tried to give me a kiss. Not a chance.

" I missed you," he said as I tried unsuccessfully to wiggle out of his grasp.

" I can't say the same for you." I said leaning away from him. Everyone giggled at our table but, Drake didn't seem offended. He just lean away little and started talking to Tony and Dalton.

Kaylee, Jenna, and I then talked about clothes and such. I felt Drake lean in a little farther but, I didn't turn to look at him. Knowing him he would have his lips right there ready to crash into mine. Then I felt him kiss my neck and my need to kiss him grew stronger.

"So, Bella," he purred, "how do you like being a freshman?" he purred in between kisses.

I leaned my head back unconsciously and replied in a quivering voice, "F-fine...how..do...you..." I trailed off not remember what I wanted to say. _Dammit why did he have to know where I liked to be kissed?__ཀ _I screamed in my head.

He slowly his way up my throat and right before he kissed me he asked, "How do I what?" I struggled to remember then it popped into my head.

"How do you like being a..ummm...sophomore?" I guessed at the end. His lips then flew to mine making me grow warmer. That was another one of my abilities. Whenever I felt intense feeling I warmer up. Drake seemed to like it because kissed me more passionately. I pulled away quickly and turned my head away from him so I could be more coherent. I usually had more control for his moves than this.

I looked around to see that the lunch room was almost empty. I was about the get up when Drake started kissing my neck again.

He came to my ear and whispered, "It's a lot better now." I shot up and started hurrying to my class when good old Drake grabbed me by the waist and murmured "We''ll finish this later." in my ear an then he was gone.

I figured since class had already started there was no point in going now. Besides it was history and hell I was historyཀ

So I sat on a bench outside and checked my phone messages. I had a new text message. After I read it a nearly screamed out loud. It was from someone I hadn't heard from in a long time.

Rosalie Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2: Note to Self

1**This is how it's Gonna be **

**Ch.2: Note to self**

**Sorry about the hardness to read! I just don't get Word Perfect! It's a bitch!! LOL. Well anyway thanks for the reviews I wrote chapter 2 and 3 at like 3 in the morning so be happy. Hehe! Sorry in advance if I don't update fast for 2 reasons. One it's the summer which means Pankeo (that's what my friends call me and how they spell it so yeah deal.) here is going to go into hibernation/ coma sleep. LOL that's how I work. And number 2 I don't type like super fast because my typing teacher was a bitch and always wanted a cigarette. LOL. Also I realized after I posted my story that it's not Rosalie Cullen it's Hale but yeah deal. Well enough talk from me on with the chapter!!**

BPOV

The text message said:

_Hey Bells!! It's Rose! We haven't talked in ages...literally! LOL!! Well I'm having my 4__th__ wedding this month and you sooooo need to come down on tomorrow and help! I really want you to see the family! I know they'd love to meet you! You really have got to see the rock Emmett bought me this time! Can you ka-ching?! Later after you see I could go ice skating on it! It's that big! Well text me back please! You so need to come down here!!_

By the end of the message I jumping up and down for joy and screaming. At that moment I didn't care if all the teachers in the school heard me. I was going to see my best friend again!!!!!! Then I remember I was supposed to tell her my answer. I eagerly texted a big "YES!!" to her and went home to pack.

When I was half way through packing I remember a big detail I was forgetting. My family. I couldn't just leave for a month and come back saying "oh yeah I forgot to tell you I went a live with other vamps for a month but now I'm back." _That would go over well. _I thought. So, I was sitting there in my bedroom, with half my clothes the other half all over the floor, trying to think of a way to tell my family I was leaving.

Then an idea popped into my head. It was so obvious that I felt stupid for not thinking of it before. I asked her if my family could come down there too. She said they could but, they would have to come down a week after I do because they had other vampires there right now and only had one room left. I happily agreed with that. I was just happy that my family could meet my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

After that situation was resolved I resumed pack my clothes. That is until I was tackled and thrown onto my couch. I tried to screech in surprise but, it was muffled by Drake's mouth on mine. When I finally realized what was going on I swiftly pushed Drake off of me so we both were sitting on the bed.

"What the hell was that?!" I questioned angrily.

"I missed you." he said simply trying to us back to our previous position. I stood up in an attempt to get away from him. But, good old Drake just never gets my hints and he stood up by me.

"You seem tense," he said while trying to rub my shoulders, "what's wrong?"

I shrugged off his hands and replied icily, "You."

I tried to walk away and finished my packing when Drake grabbed me by the arm and whirled me around to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a hurt expression and the that cute puppy dog face mixed together to make him look _really _gorgeous.

_Don't look at his face. Don't look at his face. His gorgeous face with the puppy dog face and that sexy messy black hair hanging over his sexy eyes...no!...but he's just so damn cute!! _I argued with myself in my head. In the end I looked at him. I just couldn't resist (no matter how hard I tried) the urge to go comfort him. So, I scrolled over to him and sat on his lap. He looked a little surprised that I actually came to him willingly. He soon straighten up and wrapped his arms around me.

I cupped his attractive face in my small hands and leaned upwards to that my breath blew over his face as I spoke. "Drake," I said gently, "I'm not leaving...well...technically yes I am..but, I'm just going to see my very best friend, Rose, for a month. Then I'll come back. I promise." I finished with my face inches from his.

"But, a month is so long! I can barely go the school day without seeing you." Drake said struggling to remain coherent as he spoke to me. He then did the thing that put me over the edge in the in the self- control category. He did the puppy dog face with a pouty kind of look. _Stupid stupid cute puppy dog face! _I curse mentally.

So I launched myself onto him throwing us both back onto the bed. Just before our lips touched said in a breathy whisper, "That's why I get to bring the family." When I finish a closed the space between us and kissed him on the mouth hard. He kissed me back happily. We stay kissing sweetly for a few seconds then Drake tried to deepen the kissed. By that time I had finally regained my self- control and I stopped him.

"Enough." I said trying to get up. I then saw the position we were in. One of his hands was on my _very_ upper thigh and the other was insanely close to my chest. I looked down at us and scowled. Just like Drake to turn a sweet moment into sex. That's why I vowed last night that I wouldn't have sex with him anymore. When we kissed though it became increasingly harder to keep that promise. I was doing good so far."

"Maybe just a little more." he said trying to kiss me. O.K. now this is getting annoying.

"I don't think so. Now move." I said pushing him back. He sat up still hold my thigh and his hand was still close to my chest. Why the hell did he not get my hints?

"Hands off." said moving his hands off of me.

"I'm more of a hands on kind of guy though." he said trying to replace his hands. _God he's persistent. _I thought.

"Then you can keep your hands on yourself." I said slapping his hands away.

"I'd rather have your hands on me." he said moving closer_. Does he ever give up?!_

" That what your imagination is for sweety." I said as a packed the last of my things. Once all my things were packed I used my power to place my stuff in the car. (**A/N: if you can guess what Bella's power is you get a prize!) **I started walking down the stairs to go leave since to was almost time for my flight when my family stopped me.

"Bella why did you leave school early today?" Kaylee asked concerned. I can't believe I forgot to tell my family. _Wow! I dumb! _I thought.

I started to giggle and said, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys. My best friend, Rose, wants me to go to Forks, Washington for a month to help her plan her. Oh, and you guys are going too but not until next week when they have more room." I added quickly when I saw their sad faces. When I finished they all gave my hugs and said their good-byes.

I got to the airport with five minutes to spare. As the plane took off I sat back in the plush first class seats and remember all of mine and Rose's good times when we were humans and vampires together. In no time at all the piolet came over the loud speaker and said we would be landing in Port Angeles soon. I would finally get to see my best friend again!


	3. Chapter 3: All Around Me

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 3: All Around Me**

**Hi people it's good old Panokeo yet again! I'm happy to those of you who like my story and to those who don't you can go suck a duck! LOL. So I hope you all are happy that I put the last chapter into paragraphs so that its easier to read! Can I get a woot woot? (Woot! Woot!) I've been trying to figure out how in to world to double space on Word Perfect but I can't figure it so if someone knows they can tell me. But until I know I'm just gonna keep going on with the paragraph format thing. And finally, if you haven't notice all the chapter title are song titles. I just thought you should know that. Hehe, so on with the story.**

* * *

BPOV

As I danced off the plane I could feel all eyes focus on me. I smirked a little and to strike and conspicuous pose. I giggled a little causing more attention on me. With all eyes firmly focused on my a waltzed outside to get my rental car. I had to drive to Rose's house in Forks from Port Angeles. I was a little relieved when i saw the cloudy skies and gracefully walked over to a light blue Toyota MR2 Concept RS. (**A/N: picture on my profile.) **I took the keys out of my pocket and sped off.

Once I was out of the parking lot I quickly put the top down and accelerated to 100. After a few moments of sitting in silence I finally got out of the city and quicken my sped to 150. I also started to blast my radio and sing along. Once I past the sign that said I was in Forks I pulled out my cell phone and texted Rosalie for directions.

When I memorized the directions I easily found the house. I stopped the car smoothly in front of the house. I hopped out of the car not bothering to open the door. Once I set my feet on the ground I was instantly attacked by Rose.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!! OHMYGODI'MSOOOOGLADTOSEEYOU!!!!!" she said in a rush.

I laughed and said, "Rose I'm glad to see you too but you have to calm down or you'll give yourself a heart attack." I joked. We both giggled at this and stood up. Rose to a few deep breaths to calm herself but she still had a huge smile on her face yet so did I.

"Come on Bella I want you to meet the family!" she said excitedly.

"O.K. Geeze don't rip my arm off." I kidded. We snickered again and ran inside. Rose dragged me through the door and then stopped me right in the middle of the living room.

There were beautiful vampires all around me but, not as beautiful as I or Rose were of course.

"Bella this is my family! Over there is Carlisle and Esme," she said point to a young looking couple in a chair. _Mr. Caring and Mrs. OCD. _I thought when I saw Esme wipe off a small smudge on the table.

"And over there is Alice and Jasper." she said pointing to _very_ hyper girl and a tall blonde guy. _Mrs. Sugar Addict and Mr. Calm cool. _I thought.

I would never actually said it out loud...unless they pissed me off. I let out a small, barely audible giggle but of course Rose heard it. "What is funny Bella?" she said looking at me a little amused. I shook my head and sent her a message from my mind. Rose was used to my power so when she heard it her eyes lit up with amusement and her smile got bigger. Yet strangely the beautiful boy to Rose's right lips twitched too as if he had heard it. I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"That's Edward," she said with less enthusiasm, "he reads minds." I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Everyone's heads turn to look at me.

"You can blush?" everyone asked astonished except for Rose since she knew this already.

"Well, not really. You see when I feel intense feelings like embarrassment I warm up." I finish. The family looked at me in awe. "It's more intense when there's an empathic vampire is in the room." I said. I saw Jasper smile sheepishly.

"It's O.K. its just because of my other power." I said trying to calm him so he wouldn't make me feel more embarrassed.

"Other power?" Carlisle asked, "How many powers do you have?" he finished amazed.

"Well I have the intense feelings one and then my other power is that I can borrow any vampires power and amplify it greatly so that it can do much, much more." I said a little smugly.

"That's amazing. You must be very powerful." he said in admiration.

"I am." I said self-satisfied. We sat there for a while in silence. I was getting annoyed by the silence so I broke it.

"So, do you guys have any powers I don't know about?" I said as sweetly as I could.

"Oh! Yes. Well Alice can see the future, Jasper, as you know, is empathic and Edward is a mind reader. Also Emmett is extremely strong. " Carlisle said.

"Wow that nice. My brother, Dalton is really strong too. My sister, Jenna, can see the future but, she only sees hers. Also, my mother of sorts, Amber, can read minds but, you have to be in the same room as her. Is that how it works with you guys?" I asked my eyes staring at Edward. He was unbelievably gorgeous but, I knew a pretty boy like that would probably be self-center. I still decided to flirt with him a little to make him think he had a chance.

"No, I can see everyone's future, even humans." Alice said proudly.

"What about you, Edward?" I questioned making my eyes simmer a little.

"I...err...I can reading anyone's mind in a 2 mile radius." he stuttered. _Awww how cute. Wait, he can read minds! Crap! I'm dead! O.K. just act cool. _I thought.

"Can you read my mind Edward?" I said lean a little closer and simmering my eyes a little more. _Please say no. Please say no. _I thought over and over again

"I...umm...can't...read..yours." he said a little incoherently. I smiled and asked Carlisle another question,

"So, do you and Esme have any powers?" I asked nicely.

"Well Esme has the ability to love passionately and I am very compassionate and I have extremely good control. That's how I'm able to do a doctor." he said proudly.

"Wow, that amazing. You must be so proud." I say amazed. I've never met a vampire that was a doctor.

"So, Bella does anyone else in your family have any powers?" Rose asked with great interest.

I giggled and said, "Well, Ben, our leader, can persuade people to do things but, they have to look at him. Kaylee, my sister, can create illusions of herself, so she can go to school when it's sunny. And Drake can teleport himself places." I said.

"Wow, that really anstonishing I can't wait to meet them." Esme said warmly. I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the night we spend talking about Rose and Emmett's wedding and my family. I started to feel a little crowded so I went outside to get some fresh air. When I got outside I reliazed it was around 3 in the morning so I decided to laid down on a little swing. I looked up at the sky and pointed to constellations I knew and said their names aloud. I pointed to one and said "Cancer."

"Your wrong." a beautiful voice spoke from beside me.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter. But ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTER ARE NOT MINE THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Stars Are Blind

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 4: The Stars Are Blind**

**First off sorry for the horrid song as a title. I just need one with stars and that the only one I could think of. Second, I don't know anything about constellations or stars so bare with me. The only ones I know are Cancer and Orion and I don't know what they look like so yeah sorry. Also, for those of you who are wondering how Bella used her power to bring her bags down the stairs in chapter 2 here it is. She borrowed Amber's power (mind reading) and when she got it it converted into telepathy because she amplifies powers. So yeah that's what happen. And finally for those of you who think Bella's bitchy and are wondering why she doesn't get with Drake this is why. Something happened in her past that not even Rose knows and it has to do with why Bella's a vampire. You'll find what it is later in the story. So yeah on with the story.**

* * *

BPOV

I jumped in surprise. Then I looked up to see who had scared me. I tipped my gorgeous yet still furious face up only to have it instantly soften at the sight of Edward. I hate that he had that effect of me. _Stupid pretty boy. _I thought bitterly.

"What?" I asked Edward a little annoyed that pretty boy over here was trying to contradict me.

"That's not Cancer." He said a little amused.

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ know where it is?" I said sarcastically. I was fully annoyed now.

"Yes, I do." he said smugly. I searched in my mind for a way to wipe that smug expression off his wonderful face.

"Oh then tell me, Oh Wise One, where Cancer is." I said with mock admiration.

He rolled his beautiful eyes at me which dazzled me a bit. That only sparked more angry for him. _Stupid beautiful eyes. _I thought again. I saw him reach up and point to a seemingly random spot in the sky.

"That's Cancer over there." He said with a smile. I saw nothing resembling Cancer so I thought he was lying.

"Don't lie to me! I don't see anything even remotely resembling Cancer anywhere!" I said, frustrated. He chuckled slightly causing my breathing to catch yet I didn't think he noticed. _Thank god! I wouldn't want to inflate his huge ego anymore. _

He crouched down so that his head was resting on my shoulder. If it was anyone else I would have hit them but, I couldn't bring themself to hurt Edward. _Why not? All he wants is sex. That's what they all want Bella. _The little voice in my head said. Yet another one said that Edward wouldn't do that. God now I'm listening to voices in my head. Is it possible for vampires to go crazy? I should ask Alice she seems crazy enough. I smiled at my joke and Edward looked at me curiously. I shook my head at him, still smiling. He looked a little mad but, shrugged it off, thankfully.

He grabbed my hand gently and held it in his. He moved both our arms up so we were pointing towards the sky.

"That," he purred in my ear, "is Cancer." he said while moving our hands so that we were tracing the grouping of stars.

I turned my face on so that I was looking at him. To my disbelief he was staring at me too.

"What are you staring at?" I asked innocently with a smile on my face. He made me feeling like the like one of those giggling high school girls. For this I both hated and loved him. _Wait! Did I just say 'love'???? No! I can't be falling in love! Especially with and arrogant pretty boy! No way! Not a chance! _I thought trying to convince myself. I couldn't have this battle with myself right now. I decided that I should just go with my instincts. Yes, that's exactly what I should do. Just until I could sort everything else out.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard him speak.

"You." he replied sweetly. Even though I hated it when I heard Drake say that response so many times to that question I loved it when Edward said it. Hell I loved it when he just spoke. I pursed my lips to suppress the girlish giggle that threaten to come out of my mouth.

"What _are _you thinking?" Edward said while smiling.

"Oh...nothing." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Could you maybe tell me what that nothing is?" he asked.

"I don't think that possible." I replied smugly. He wasn't going to get anything out of me. Plus I had an idea to get him back for being so smug earlier.

" And why is that?" he asked leaning closer. _Now was the time to strike. _I thought evilly. I sat up and he sat by me just like I thought he would.

"Fine." I said pretending to give into Edward's request. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile a breathtaking smile. This was going to be harder than I thought. Wait! He smiled that smile because he thought he could manipulate me! Oh, this calls for payback. The plan is back on. I smiled wickedly on the inside so didn't ruin my plan.

"I was think about how..." I said leaning closer to him so that our lips almost touched. He leaned in to try to close the space in between us. My body shot up so that I was leaning over and my lips when to his ear and whisper,

"Pretty boy don't always get what they want."

Edward looked stunned to say the least and I walked away back to the house with a very smug expression on _my_ face because_ I_ just dazzled pretty boy Edward Cullen.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Seduction

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 5: The Seduction**

**Number one, sorry guys that I didn't have this up sooner but, I had stuff to do today and then Word Perfect was being a bitch to me. I had just finished this chapter then bam its like grrr and I lost the chapter so I had to write it again. Number two, if you didn't know I change the first chapter into paragraphs so yeah. Don't worry I didn't change in the chapter all I did was put it into paragraphs. So thanks for the reviews and now for the chapter 5, the seduction! (P.S. that is really a song!)**

* * *

BPOV

As I walked back in the house I smiled at the thought that I had resisted Eddy's charm and in fact _I _dazed _him._

When I got back inside I either talked to someone when Edward was near or avoided him completely. I imaged that he was pretty mad at me about not getting his way but, what did I care what Edward thought of me. _Yeah right Bella. You care way more than you should about what Edward thinks about you. _The little voice in my head argued. I was really starting to hate that voice.

As I pandered how one went about killing a voice when I heard someone walking up to me from behind. I quickly glanced behind me even though I had a very good guess who it was. My glance confirmed that guess when I saw Edward was advancing towards me at a fast pace.

At this I gracefully rose from the living room couch and headed for the unused kitchen where Rose was supposed to be. I enter the kitchen only to catch a glimpse of Rose running away with Emmett in tow. I decided not to follow them and risk being scarred for the rest of my existence.

So, I decide to sit down on a stool in the kitchen by the bar well aware that Edward was behind me. I put my elbows on the bar and rested my head in my hands. I decided that I wasn't going to talk to Edward at all. _Yes that's good Bella. Make him beg for you to talk to him. _I thought sinfully. I closed my eyes so that I couldn't be tempted to by his beautiful eyes.

I heard him sit down across from me but, I still sat in my same position. After a few moments, he heaved a dramatic sigh to show that he was present. Yet I still didn't acknowledge him.

Finally, he spoke. "Bella," he began. At this I had to open my eyes only to see him staring intently back at me. I rolled my eyes and got off the stool. I started for the exit when Edward block my way.

"Bella, if this silent treatment is a game to you it's not a very fun one." Edward purred leaning closer to me. _I think it's a _very _fun game. _I thought. Then an idea popped into my head. _And I just thought of a way to make it even more fun...for me anyway. _I thought again.

I gave Edward a wink and dragged my pointer finger across his toned chest as I past by him to go to my room. Again I had left Edward dazzled.

I ascended up the stairs to the room Rose gave me directions to earlier that night. Once I got the third floor I walked down to the last door on the left side and opened it, relieved that my things were already unpacked. _God bless you Rosalie. _I thought.

All I wanted to do was take a shower and listen to music. I decide the shower shouldn't wait. So I grabbed a pair of black super short, yet comfy shorts and a light blue tank top.

I closed the bathroom door and turned that water on the hottest level it could go. The shower's heat was relieving and quite soothing. In the shower I let my mine wonder a bit but, it always kept wondering back to a certain pretty boy...

Once I got out of the shower and dressed still thinking of Edward intently. I was thinking about his beautiful bronze hair, his prefect face, his delicious lips... _No! _I chided myself mentally. _You can not become attached to Edward! _The voice in my head commanded.

I sighed heavily and walked out of the bathroom.I was falling for Edward. That much I knew. It killed me, though that I was starting to fall for him ever since...NO! I wouldn't think about that part of my life. That part was buried deep inside me never to be see or reopened. It was dead to me as far as I was concerned.

I took the iFISH that I had and set it on the night stand along with my iPOD. I turned on the song Homeboy by JoJo and set the song on repeat. I sang along with the lyrics and smiled involuntarily at the part where she said she was in love.

I was in love. I was in love with Edward no matter how much one part of me resisted it. That didn't mean I had to go inflate his ego anymore and tell him. He was going to have to say he loved me first. Then maybe, just maybe, I'd say how I felt.

There was a soft knock on the door and I got up to open it. When I opened the door I came face to face was Edward. I saw his eyes appraise my attire and I let a slightly smug look cross my face.

"Bella can you please talk to me? I miss hearing your voice." he begged. _Aww he was so cute when he begged._

"No I will not talk to you Edward Cullen." I said knowing that I had just broken that promise.

"But you just did." he stated. _As if I didn't know. _I thought. I rolled my eyes at him and motioned him inside my room.

"Well, you don't have to stand in the hallway you can stand in here." said a little seductively. He eagerly entered trailing behind me as I straighten up my room a bit. Suddenly Edward snorted. I whirled around, confused, to see he was listening to my iPOD.

I sat down next to him and took one earphone out of his ears.

I leaned in a whisper in his ear, "What's so funny?"

He turned to me and said, "You have an...interesting...taste in music." I tell he was trying to hold back his laughter.

I crossed my arms, turning away from him and pretended to be mad at him. The next thing he did was totally unexpected. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap. He leaned my back a little so that I was staring up at him.

"I sorry for mocking your music Isabella. Will you please forgive me?" he purred sincerely, his face close to mine. After that I let my instincts take over. I leaned closer to his face and he leaned closer to me.

Then it happen.

* * *

**ooooo cliffy!! You'll love what happens next. Review everyone!!**

**NOT MINE!!**


	6. Chapter 6: How To Touch A Girl

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 6: How To Touch A Girl**

**Hello everyone! So sorry I left you with a cliffy and didn't update until today but, I didn't feel good so there's my excuse. Well there were a couple questions that I wanted to clear up. First one is about the other vampires that are supposed to be at the Cullen house. They are there but, I just haven't introduced them yet because of something to do with things in other chapters. But I won't tell you what. Haha! But they will be in the next chapter. I repeat for people who don't read these author's notes : ****the other vamps will be in the next chapter!!** **Hopefully they will see that. Well that's about it so on will the story!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_And then it happened._

BPOV

My cell phone rang. Talk about a mood killer. I was about to kiss the hottest guy in the whole damn world and then my cell phone rings. It didn't vibrate either. No_ that_ could have been ignored it rang, intensely loud, the song that would kill any mood. The chorus it Ms. New Booty sounded from my back pocket.

_Great. _I thought bitterly. I smiled sheepishly, extremely embarrassed and got off his lap. He pulled me back down and tried to place us back in our previous position.

"Just let it ring." he soothed and tried to kiss me again. Yeah like I could kiss him will my pocket singing that song. No way. I placed my finger on his perfect lips and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello." I said tartly.

"Hey baby. I miss you." _Ugh! Drake. _I thought acidly.

"What do you want Drake?" I snarled. Edward shot me a questioning look at the mention of Drake's name. _Did he honestly think I was _with _Drake. As if. Well I kinda am but, not really. _I thought.

"I just wanted to talk to the most beautiful woman in existence." he said sweetly. This made me even more angry. Did he just call for a pointless reason? I had Edward freaking Cullen about to kiss me and he interrupts us for that?! Oh hell no!

"Ok we talked now good bye." I said tersely. I was about to hang up when he screamed into the phone for me to wait.

"What?" I questioned aggravated.

"I also called to tell you that the family and I can't come down until two weeks from now. But if you want I could just transport myself over there and- " Click. That all I needed to know. I threw my phone in my bag and sat down next to Edward again.

"I think you'd be more comfortable right here." Edward said as he picked me up and put me on his lap. Even though it felt amazingly nice to sit on Edward lap I got up.

I had to tell everyone that family would be coming until 2 more weeks. I also, did it just to mess with Edward.

"Come on Romeo we have to go tell Rose something." I said as I grabbed his hand. He pulled my arm back so I was turned towards him.

"Can't it wait?" Edward asked as his eyes bore into mine. I decided to play dumb.

"Until when?" I question innocently.

He leaned closer and said, " Until after this." He about to kiss me when I held my hand up.

"What kind of girl do you think I am Edward Cullen?" I questioned with mock offence.

"I don't give kisses to just anyone. You have to work up to that." I told him with a smile.

"Then what _is _appropriate for a girl like you?" he asked playing along.

"Well holding my hand is all you get for right now Romeo." I told him.

"I'll take what I can get." he said as he kissed my hand. I giggled and pulled him with me to go find Rose.

We first checked the obvious places like her room and the living room. Then I thought we should split up. Of course Edward didn't really get the concept of splitting up and held firmly to my hand. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"How are we ever going to split up when you, oh so conveniently, are not letting go of my hand?" I asked him with a smile.

"Then maybe we shouldn't split up." Edward suggested.

"How are we ever going to find Rose then?" I questioned.

"Maybe we should just give up." he said.

"And do what?" I questioned even though I could think of a few things to do none of them even remotely involving Rose.

"Oh, I don't know take a walk, going hunting, you give me a kiss, play a-" he said with a smile before I cut him off.

"What was the last one?" I asked with mock curiosity.

"Play a game?" he asked with fake innocence.

"No, before that." I said.

"Go hunting?" he said as he tried to keep the smile from his face.

"No, after that one." I said getting a little impatient.

"Ohhh, you mean you give me a kiss, don't you?" he said finally letting his beautiful smile grace his equally beautiful face.

"Yes I believe that the one." I said.

"So, is that what you want to do?" he said bending his head down so his face was level with mine. I leaned closer.

"Sorry pretty boy, but you haven't worked up to that one yet." I told him with a smirk. He looked a little sad but, nodded. I was surprised to say the least. Most guys would complain like crazy but, not Edward he was such a gentleman. Maybe I was wrong about him before.

I felt bad that I had misjudged him and that he was sad. So, I went up on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"There you go Romeo there's your kiss. Now come on we have to find Rose it's urgent." I said as I tugged Edward's shocked form with me up the stairs. I decided to check Rosalie's room one more time before set her a message from my mind. Sure enough she was in there.

"Rose where have you been? I looked all over for you!" I said with mock angry as she opened the door. She giggled and then looked and mine and Edward's clasped hands with raised eyebrows. I smiled a little and rolled my eyes. I knew she would bug me about it later. She then appraised my attire.

"Bella, you whore, what are you wearing?" Rose joked. I could hear Edward growl beside me. I let out a brief giggle at his protectiveness.

"Oh, I the whore when you're the one who invented the 'bend and snap'" I teased back. At this Rose and I laugh like maniacs and fell to the floor. We got up only to be met with the confused faces of Emmett and Edward.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know what the bend and snap is." I asked them. They shook their heads no still looking confused.

"Come on Rose let's show them!" I said excitedly. I loved the bend and snap and I also wanted to see Edward's face when I did it. Just then Alice and Jasper came out of their room.

"Bella did you guys say you were going to do the bend and snap? I love the bend and snap!" I said happily. So, Rose, Alice and I did the bend and snap for the three confused guys.

When we were finished all three guys looked lustfully at us. Suddenly Jasper swiped Alice away to their room and Emmett grabbed Rose. I heard the locks on their doors almost simultaneously. Then it was just Edward and me.

Edward growled playfully at me and crouched down to pounce.

"Don't you dare think about jumping on me Romeo." I told him sternly. He shook his head and growled some at me with a smile. Then he leapt at me and we flew to the floor.

"Edward," I said trying to sound mad even though to was useless. How could I be mad at an extremely sexy guy who just literally threw himself at me.

"That wasn't very nice." I finished placing an accusing finger on his nose.

"No," he said with amusement in his eyes, "teasing me like you did wasn't very nice." he ended seductively. I smiled at him but, didn't try to move out from under him. I was perfectly content just laying here and apparently so was Edward.

Then I heard someone come up the stairs into the hallway. I leaned my head back to see who it was.

"Hi Esme." I said not really realizing that I was on the floor with her son, of sorts, on top of me. The I comprehended this. I was on the floor with her _son_! I scrabbled to my feet and looked down at the floor, mortified.

Edward chuckled beside me and to my surprise Esme smiled warmly at me.

"It's quite alright Bella, I've seen much worse things in my hallway." she said lightly. This relieved me and I took Edward's awaiting hand.

"Bella I was just coming to your room to tell you that today you have school. It starts at 8 so you'll need to be getting ready here soon. Also the other family that is staying here will be back from their hunting trip when you get home. They would be delighted to meet you." she said calmly. I nodded to say I agreed and started to walk away. Then remember I have to tell their family something.

"Esme. My family called me earlier," I said blushing at the memory. While Edward was smiling like an idiot. "they said they won't be arriving until the week after next instead of next week. I hope that's O.K." I said politely. I didn't want her to think less of me. She nodded and then walked away knocking on everyone's door saying that it was time to get ready.

I walked with Edward up to my room. When I got to the top of the staircase that lead to the third floor I realized that I didn't know where Edward's room is.

"Where's your room Edward?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled and replied, "Down this hallway last door on the right." _Wow, what I coincidence. _I thought to myself. Then it hit me. Rose set this up. I was a little shocked but, I knew I'd have to talk to her about her little match making deal later.

Edward and I walked hand and hand down the hallway until we had to part at our doors. I started to let go of his hand by he still wouldn't let go of mine.

"Edward," I wined playfully, "I have to take a shower and get dressed I do have school with you." I reminded him. "Now good bye." I finished.

"'A thousand times the worse to want thy light!'" Edward quoted.

"Quoting Romeo and Juliet I see. That earns you extra points." I approved.

"And what do I get with those extra points?" Edward questioned.

"A kiss." I said as I stood up on my tip toes and pecked him lightly on the lips. I had to fully restrain myself from deepening it when my lips touched his. I pulled away unwillingly and got back down to my normal height.

"Bella, my dear, I would quote the whole book if that earned kisses from you." he said sweetly as I went inside my room. I giggled and stepped inside my room. After I closed my door I leaned against it and sighed dreamily. Even though part of me was disgusted about how love sick I was acting another part of me that was loving being in love was becoming more prominent.

After my shower I had to decide on what I was going to wear. Before I met Edward it was pretty easy to decide what I wanted to wear but, now it was a different story. After a while I finally decided on a jean mini skirt with a design on the back pockets with black calf length leggings. For my top I picked a blue striped long sleeved shirt made of like material. The shirt cling to my curves perfectly. Finally I chose a simple pair of black ballet flats. I smiled at my refection in the mirror.

I walked out of my room and I was greeted by Edward. He looked as handsome as ever in a white button shirt and jeans. I took his hand and began to walk out to the car with him. I saw him appraising my attire. I let a smug look grace my face when I saw his intense ogling continue.

When we got outside I went to go into my rental car but, Edward pulled me towards his car which was a silver Volvo.

"Now now Edward you know I have to go to school." I playfully chided him.

"I know that's why were taking my car." he said.

"Please Edward, my car could get me to school much quicker." I said with a smirk.

"Are you saying you think your car could beat mine?" Edward said with a smile.

"I know so." I said smuggly.

"We'll see about that." he said as he got into his car.

"You're on." I said as a dashed off to my car.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Escape

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 7: The Great Escape**

**Hey everyone! After much deliberation I have finally decided what's going to happen in this chapter, mainly with who going to win the car race. I not telling who it will be in this author's note so, you'll just have to read and find out. I am also sorry for the misspellings in the last chapter. I am a sucky speller so that's why I use this bitchy Word Perfect instead of something else. But, hey, we all make mistakes. Also I am thinking about changing the title. Just tell me in a review if I should change it or not. If I do change it I think I'll change it to Stake My Heart. Well enough of this jibber jabber. On with the story! (That's become sort of a catch phase for me now. Hehe)**

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I pulled both our cars to the end of the drive way which would be the starting point. I had seen the school on my drive here so I knew where it was. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett came out of the house then, bickering about ho would win the race between Edward and I..

"I think we should choice teams to see who wins." Alice declared.

"Alice that won't be fair because what ever team your on everyone will know will win." Jasper stated.

"No, because _I _haven't even seen what will happen yet. I promise on Jasper's existence I haven't**." **Alice swore. I sniggered at Jasper's sour face.

"O.K." everyone agreed. I turned out that all the boys thought Edward would win and all the girls thought I would. I smiled at our pairings.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up pretty boy? I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone." I asked knowing he wouldn't give up.

"The only one that should be worried is you Bella. My sisters may never let you live it down when you lose with you being so cocky." Edward said with a smile. Just before we were about to leave Edward called for my attention.

"Oh and Bella," he said, "when I win I except a prize." he said was a light in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and corrected him.

"You mean if you win." I said as we sped off.

Most of the way it was Edward and I neck and neck. Then when the school was in sight I floored it and passed it the parking lot of the school just beating Edward. I slide into a parking space smoothly and the Volvo slide into the one next to me. I came of the car with a triumphant look on my face when I saw Edward.

"So, I'm was going to lose was I?" I said to Edward. He looked at me sourly.

"Oh, come on Edward don't be a sore loser." I said as I stood in front of him so he couldn't walk away. He still didn't talk to me. This was getting annoying.

"Edward please talk to me." I pleaded. I can't believe I was begging to him. The things you do when you're in love. Then I remember what he said in the driveway about a prize.

"Oh O.K. Edward I guess you don't get the second place prize then..." I said as I pretended to walk about. He grabbed my hand and whirled me around. He held me close and looked into my eyes with burning curiosity.

"I didn't know there was a second place prize." he said.

"With you everyone's a winner. Everyone gets a prize." I said as I kissed him on the lips this time. It was a little longer than our last kiss and a lot sweeter. I pulled away to see Edward grinning that cute little crooked smile.

"If you keep smiling like that after we kiss then I'll have to kiss you more often." I teased even though the offer sounded pretty good.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." he said as he leaned in for another kiss. Just when we were about to kiss Emmett so rudely interrupted us.

"PDA!! Someone call a teacher! Call a coastguard! Call someone quick!" Emmett said while pointing at Edward and I. Which everyone turn even more attention to us.

"So much for remaining inconspicious Emmett." I said as I stepped away from an angry Edward.

Emmett scoffed. "Like we could remain inconspicious with you and Rose around." he shot playfully back. I shrugged and walked off to the office building with Edward. It was true. As soon as I stepped out of the car the male population immediately turned their attention to me.

When I entered the office there was a woman with frizzy brown hair sitting at the desk. Came up to the desk and politely asked for my schedule and other papers.

"Here you go Isabella. And welcome to Forks. I hope that you can catch up on all your work being transferred so late in the year." the lady, Mrs. Cope she said her name was, said to me. The story was that I was a new student transferred here from Pennsylvania since it was only one month until the end of the year.

"Oh I'm sure I can catch up." I said with fake cheeriness. In reality I wanted to strangle the woman for having such bad hair. I stalked out of the office before the need grew too strong.

Once outside I compared my schedule with Edward and Alice who were also pretending to be freshman, too. Jasper, Emmett and Rose were pretending to be sophomores. It turned out I had my classes with Edward and one with both Edward and Alice. _I wonder how the Cullens managed that. _I thought.

So, Edward and I went to our first class which was English. I gave my slip to the teacher, Mrs. Garret and sat down in the back next to Edward. The teacher was teaching a lesson on, none other than Romeo and Juliet. I, of course, knew the book word for word so I didn't even try to look like I was paying attention.

Instead I entertained myself with thinking about Edward like a love sick teenager. _Wait thinking of _Edward._ Snap out of it Bella. Get a hold of yourself. If you're going to think about anyone it should be yourself. _A voice in my head demanded. I tried desperately to think about something else, anything else but, everything came back to Edward.

As if on queue, Edward whispered my name. It sounded so good coming out of his mouth. I turned towards him to show I was listening.

"You know we could talk without speaking right?" I whispered. He looked at me quizzically.

_I can talk to you in my mind. Remember my power. I'm like a sponge over here. _I messaged him mentally. He looked surprised for a second and then realization took over.

_Well that's certainly easier. _He said in his mind. Even though he couldn't read my mind didn't mean I couldn't read his.

_So, what's up? _I questioned.

_I just missed talking to you that's all. Is that a crime. _He mocked.

_For you it is a crime. _I teased. When he looked at me, I winked at him. He smiled a beautiful smile.

_What is my punishment? _He teased back. Just then the bell rang. Edward came to give me a kiss but, I denied him the privilege. He looked at me questioningly but, I just shook my head.

_Your punishment is no more kisses. _I messaged him while walking to my second class. The rest of the day went on like this. Edward begging mentally and verbally for kisses and me just shaking my head and denying him.

At the end of the day I still didn't relent on my no kisses policy with Edward. I knew it bugged him extremely and that satisfied me. He was so much fun to aggravate. I knew I would succumb to him sooner or later but, for now I wasn't.

I drove Alice, Rose, and I home while Edward drove the boys home. On my way home Alice and Rose kept giving me questioning looks. I sighed exasperated. I knew what this was about.

"What's with the looks you guys are giving me?" I asked.

"Bella do you want to go shopping with us Saturday?" Alice asked suddenly. I knew that there was going to be more than just shopping going on but, I agreed. I loved shopping and would face the Spanish Inquisition to go. Which I knew I would be facing.

By then we had arrived at home and the boys when inside with their wives in tow. Edward came up to me with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, what's wrong Edward?" I asked speaking to him for the first time verbally, at least, since first period. He brighten up a little but still look sad.

"I was teased to no end by Emmett and Jasper about the race when I was in the car." he replied glumly. He giggle a little and give him a kiss that I knew he wanted.

"Does that make to all better?" I asked holding his face close to mine.

"Extremely so." he replied with a smile.

"So, is my punishment lifted?" he asked. I pretended to be in deep thought and bit my lip seductively.

"I suppose so." I grinned. He gave me a lopsided smile and took my hand to lead me inside.

Inside the house stood five vampires. Three of which were of the male persuasion and two were females. The first female was short about 5 foot with long, curly redish brown hair. By the way she was standing next to one of the males I knew she was his mate. Her mate was slightly taller than her so that he was about 5'5". He had what look like buzzed hair and reminded of someone in the military.

The other female was an average(for a vampire) looking blonde who was about 5'1". Her mate was also average looking and somewhat muscular but, was shorter than the girl. He also had blonde hair that was spiked in an array of different angles.

Finally the last male was quite tall, about 6'1" but, not as tall as Edward. he was kind of gangly looking with jet black hair that hung over his eyes almost completely covering them. Edward was much more appealing.

Once I came into the house almost automatically his eyes went to me. I heard Edward growl softly.

_Edward calm down! I get this all the time so, shut up. _I messaged him mentally. He stopped growling but, glare at the guy. I pulled at rigid Edward into the living room so that I could meet the vampires. I sat down with Edward beside me and introduced myself to the vampires.

"Hi, my Bella Swan and, of course, you know Edward." I said squeezing his hand gently. He squeezed mine back still glaring at the one male. The military looking vampire spoke first.

"My name is Allen and this is my wife Michelle." he said motioning to the vampire next to him. Boy he even sounded like a mariner.

"Over there is Mike and his wife Jessica." he informed me.

"And finally this is Craig." he finished motioning to the vampire that was still staring at me.

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you. So, do you guys have any powers?" I questioned. I really just wanted to show off the powers that I had.

"Michelle is extremely bendable and flexible," Allen said. _Sucky._ I thought.

"Craig can multiply himself." Allen continued. _He must love that so much._ I thought.

"And I can sense danger." Allen finished proudly. _So, he's got like spidey senses woo-hoo. _I thought sarcastically. I smiled a little at the thought and Edward raised his brow. I sent the thought to him and saw him muffled a laugh.

"Do _you_ have any powers?" Jessica sneered. She seemed abnormally cocky for being so average looking. She must have been one ugly human. I smirked a little at the thought.

"Yes, I can take other vampires powers and amplify them so they do a lot more. Also when I fell intense emotions I heat up." I finished smugly.

"Oh, well that's nice...I guess." she said clearly offended that she had just gotten shown up. I smirked. She just turned to glare what I guess was suppose to be daggers at me. I could do so much better. So, I giggle a little at her horrid attempt to be menacing. I couldn't help it when some wanna be Barbie just got shown up the girl she wishes she could be.

She growled at me faintly but, I heard it just fine so I growled back a little louder. Edward noticed this and started rubbing soothing circles in my hand. I calmed down a bit. We chatted idling with the family of vampire though Edward kept his glare to Craig present the whole time.

At around six I couldn't take Edward's constant glaring so, I excused Edward and myself and dragged him upstairs.

"Well you certain made it quite clear that you don't like Craig." I said to Edward once we were in my room. _Just wait until he see Drake._ I thought darkly. Edward would go threw the roof at Drake's actions on me.

"Did you hear what he was thinking about you?" Edward said in disgust.

"No, and I'd rather not know. Listen I get much worse than what he was doing downstairs on a daily basis. It's O.K. I can handle it. Just take comfort in the fact that whatever he was thinking won't even happen." I told Edward soothingly.

"And why is that?" Edward questioned.

"Because," I said taking his hand and pulling him close to me, "I'm too much of a bitch to let him." I giggled.

"What about me?" Edward asked in mock offence.

"Oh, and I guess because of the fact that you're here too." I said playfully.

Edward smiled and hugged me. I smiled and pressed myself to Edward. He felt extremely nice to be with.

"Bella?" he said after a few moments.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." I said suspiciously. What was going on? Edward was never nervous about anything.

So, we walked outside into the starry night. I was unaware of just what I was in store for.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Yes Or No

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 8: Yes or No**

**Hello people! First off, wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 8! Also, if some of one sad that the other vampires didn't play a big role in the last chapter don't worry they will. They'll be a really big part of the story soon don't worry. So, I'm sorry that I took so long to update again but, this chapter was a little difficult to write. Finally, this is the chapter that you find out Bella deep dark secret. Well here we go. On with the story!**

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I walked over to the edge of his backyard. We sat in a pair of single swings. _What's up with these Cullens and their swings? _I thought idling

"Hey Edward?" I asked while swinging a little.

"Hmmm?" he said sounding like I had just pulled him out of a deep thought.

What's up with the swing sets everywhere in your backyard?" I laughed. He smiled a cocked smile on return.

"Everyone likes swings." he said simply. I nodded in agreement.

Edward had grown silent again so, I peaked into his mind to see what he was thinking.

_What do I say to a beautiful creature like that? Umm let's see. Bella you're amazing. No that's to broad. Of course she's amazing. She much more than amazing. How about Bella you're beautiful. No, I bet she hears that all the time... _Edward's thoughts raged from there about what to say to me. I smiled a little that he was thinking of me.

Then a voice practically screamed at me to say I loved him. I did love Edward but, I was adamant about not saying it until he did. _Just say it already! _Part of me screamed. I crossed my arms and closed me eyes in frustration.

When I opened my eyes Edward was staring at me with concern and something I couldn't recognize in his eyes.

"Bella are you O.K.?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just... having an issue with myself that's all." I said trying to be reassuring. I guess it worked because he smiled and nodded. After a little while he finally spoke.

"Bella," he said taking my hands and looking deep into my eyes, "you can't compare to anyone I've ever seen. Human or vampire. I are wonderfully beautiful and words cannot describe how amazing you are." He waited for my reaction before he continued. What he said was one of the sweetest things anyone ever said to me. My heart swelled at the feeling. I didn't know what to say so, I said the first the that came to mind.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

He smiled and then continued. "Bella I noticed you immediately, as most do, when you first came here. How you teased me relentlessly, and still do, makes you the incredible goddess that you are. This may sound horribly childish but, I don't care. So, what I'm saying Bella is... will you be my girlfriend?" he finished with a shy smile.

I sat there for a while deep in thought. I did want to be with him but, I was scared. Yes I'll admit it I was scared. I was never in my whole existence, human or vampire, exclusive with anyone. I was always free. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with Edward it's just what happened in the past. Even though my past had nothing to do with Edward it had everything to do with other relationship. I finally decided what I was going to do.

"Edward, we're having fun being together like this right?" I questioned him.

"Of course." he replied with a smile.

"Then why do we have to make it all official? Why can't we just stay like we are?" I said. It sounded like a pretty good plan to me. He could have the relationship he wanted and I was free to go if I wanted. I wasn't attached. _Yeah right you're not attached Bella. You're head over heels for the guy. _A voice sounded in my head. Well at least I could act like I wasn't attached.

"Because Bella, I need to know if you feel the same way I feel. So, please tell me." he said calmly.

I sighed and asked, "Can I think about this for a while?" he nodded. I stood up and walked back into the house into my room.

A while out to be a long time. I waited a week and still hadn't came to a decision. Edward and I barely talked and this sadden me. I missed being with Edward.

It was Saturday and Alice and Rose's day to take me shopping. This helped my somber mood but, not much. Then as we were taking a break Rose started questioning me.

"So, what happened with you and Edward? It seemed like you guys were starting to heat up and then bam! The next day you guys barely talk. What happened?" Rose questioned with an eager Alice beside her.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend that's what happened." I said glumly.

"And you turned him down?!" Alice asked surprised.

"No, I haven't decided yet." I said still looking down.

"What's there to decide you guys obviously like each other." Rose said impatiently.

"You don't understand Rose I _can't _go out with him!" I said a little angrily.

"Why does he smell or something?" Rose shot back.

"No. It's...no I can't...you wouldn't understand. Just drop it." I spat.

"No I will not drop this Isabella Swan. You're my best friend but, Edward is like my brother and I will not let you hurt him. Now tell me why you won't date him." she hissed at me.

"You want to know the real reason. Fine then here it is. I'm scared O.K. I'm scared because of what happened to my mom." I said. I could feel my body heating up. The past that was supposed to be dead came flooding back.

"What are you talking about Bella? Your mom was cliff diving and died that has nothing to do with relationships." Rose said heatedly. Of course she didn't know that's just the story that I fed the whole town.

"That's not what really happen. My mom wasn't cliff diving she was commit suicide in front of her only daughter! She killed herself! You wanna know why? Because my dad was screwing around with her sister behind her back! Her last words to me were never fall in love. And guess what. I did. I fell in love with Edward and now my whole life is screwed up! I don't know what to do!" I screamed at her and stalked off bright red and crying.

Alice and Rose came running after me. I was balling when they got to me. I had never told anyone this before ever. I just buried it deep inside me and tried to forget. Unfortunately a vampire never forgets anything.

We went home after my outburst. No one was in a shopping mood anymore. The car ride home was silent. I sat in the back of the car trying to compose myself. There was one more thing I had to tell them if I wanted to fully move on.

"Rose? Alice? There's one more thing I have to tell you." I said softly. They tilted their heads to show they were listening.

"After my mom...died...my dad married her sister immediately and didn't even look sad about her death. He was happy. Happy to be with his dead wife's sister. So, the day after they got married I went for a walk. I walked to the cliff my mom killed herself. I looked down at the water and I...jumped. I wanted to die! I wanted to be away from my dad. Away from his new life that he chose. But, Ben, our leader, saved me and brought me to live with him. I'm happy to be a vampire. I really, truely am. I know no one I've met is but, I am. I don't have to stay in the past anymore and die. I can live. Forever." I finished quietly.

Everyone in the car was quiet until we reached the house. I felt as if a great weight had been lifted from me. I felt lighter. More free. Happy. I had always thought I was happy but, now I know what the word actually feels like. I smiled at Rose and Alice as I stepped out to of the car.

"Thank you guys for everything. And for accepting me." I said as I gave them a hug. They smiled and hugged me back.

I felt a need to find Edward now. I had to be with him when I was this happy. I sprinted up the stairs to Edward's room. I knocked fast and lightly on the door repeatedly. Edward flung open the door in irritation but, instantly smiled when he saw me. I smiled and hugged him as I walked into his room.

He followed with a bigger smile on his face now. I grabbed his hands and sat him on the leather couch with me.

"Let's do something!" I said excitedly. Wow, I sounded kind of like Alice. I giggled at thought.

Edward chuckled at my eagerness. "Why don't we take a walk?" he suggested. I nodded and bounced towards the backyard with a sniggering Edward in tow. We got outside and I laid down right in the middle of the grass. Edward laughed and then laid down next to me.

"Why are you so happy today?" Edward asked with a smile.

"I don't know you'll have to find out later." I told him with a smirk.

"Will you give me a hint?" he questioned.

"Nope no hints." I smiled and got up to play on the swings. He looked at me in awe for a minute but, then soon joined me by the swings.

"What was that look for?" I asked when he came over to me.

"I was just admiring your beauty." he said leisurely. I decided to get to the point.

"Edward. Do you want me to be your girlfriend just because I'm pretty?" I asked seriously.

"Bella," he soothed, "I wanted to be with you for you. Not just because you are a goddess." he said taking my hand.

"Bella. This is hard for me to say so please don't interrupt." Edward said looking into my eyes. I nodded and he continued.

"I love you." I blurted out suddenly.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Eye Sniper

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 9: Good Eye Sniper**

**Hello all my fabulous reviewers! Thanks to everyone reviewed. Now you all know why Bella never got into relationship with Drake. I'm also glad that you all liked my sad chapter but, I ended it on a happy cliffy. Well time for the catch phase. On with the story!**

* * *

BPOV

Edward stared at my blankly for a second. He looked like he was in shock. I was really starting to regret saying how I actually feel as the silence wore on.

"I'm sorry Edward. It O.K. if you don't feel the same way. I- I understand." I choked out in a soft voice. I started to get up so Edward wouldn't see me cry when he finally spoke. Well technically he didn't speak, he laughed. Yes, he laughed. I confessed my truest feelings to him and he laughed at me.

I was absoultely furious and that was an understatment. I spun around quickly. Fully ready to break his jaw when he pounced on me. I tried pushing him off but, it was a useless attempt. So, I did the only thing I could do. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, willing for him to go away.

"Bella. Bella look at me." Edward said gently. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why should I? I confess my truest feelings for you and you laugh at me. Now get off of me." I said acidly.

He chuckled and then said, "Bella, I'm sorry that I laughed before it's just...this will be much easier to say now."

"What will be easier to say?" I asked curiously.

"Well before you interrupted me I was going to say...that I love you." he said sincerely.

"Really?" I inquired.

"Really Bella, I love you." he said with the deepest love in his eyes.

"I love you too." I said letting my eyes reflect the love I felt.

"Do you see why I laughed before?" he said with a dazzling smile. I smiled back and nodded, giggling lightly. His eyes twinkled brilliantly at my laugh.

"I love it when you laugh." he said while tracing my lips with his cold finger. I shivered with delight.

"I love it when you smile." I told him with my face close to him. He smiled wider making me giggle. Then I looked down at us to see that he was still on top of me on the ground. He noticed my gaze and started to move. I pulled the collar of his shirt down towards me so, he would stay where he is.

"I'm perfectly fine with you just laying here with me." I said seductively.

"Well if you are I am too." he said was the same amount of seduction in his voice.

Then we both our lips crushed into each other with passion and love. It started out as our normal kisses were, sweet and short. Then it became more loving and prolonged. It seemed like my whole body was on fire. Edward seemed to like to because he pressed himself closer to me which I didn't mind at the least. When we pulled away he were both breathing heavily.

"You know what?" I breathed.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"You're a freak, pretty boy." I said with a smile as I pulled him back down to me. I felt him smile into our kiss. He pulled away this time to look at my face.

"So, is that a good thing?" he asked in his attractive voice.

"It's a very good thing for you." I said with a wink as I got up from the ground. We went inside with Edward holding me tight around the waist. I smiled at leaned against him.

We got into the house to be met by a living room full of smiling vampires, excluding Craig. I realized Alice must have had a vision about this.

"Bella!!" she squealed bounding up to me. "I'm so happy you and Edward are finally together! You've changed your mind so many times I didn't know what to expect! You are the first person to surprise me in over 100 years!!" she rambled. I laughed causing Edward's smile to grow.

"I'm glad that I get the honor of surprising you." I said. Alice squealed and gathered me in crushing hug.

_Alice I'm glad your happy but, you're crushing my upper womanly parts. _I messaged her through my mind. I was a little embarrassed to say it out loud with Edward near then I remember her could read mind. I was screwed either way.

Edward chuckled by me and Alice laughed at my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Bella but, you're so warm!" Alice commented. I knew I must be on fire with all the love I was feeling. Edward hugged tightly.

"I love feeling this warm. I may never let you go if you stay like this." he whispered my ear.

"I'm fine with that." I breathed back. At that point I knew that I was probably going to stay warm as long as I was with Edward. I loved him and he loved me. Plain and simple.

The whole family congratulated Edward and I. Even the new vampires did. Well all but Craig he was strangely missing from this event. I decided not to dwell on the fact. He was probably just hunting or in his room or something. I had more important things to think about anyway.

That thing was Edward who was currently being very distracting by kissing my neck.

"Edward," I said playfully, "not in front of the family."

"Then we don't we go to my room." he suggested with a lustful smile.

"Why Mr. Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked in alluring voice.

"I most certainly am Miss Swan." he breathed in my ear. I giggled and took his hand while going up the stairs. I was trying to get out of the room unnoticed so, I wouldn't be too embarrassed. Of course, I can never get out of a room unnoticed.

"Ow! Ow! Yeah Bella! You and Edward are gonna get it ON!!" Emmett howled. I ducked my head in Edward's chest while Edward snarled at Emmett.

_Shut up Emmett or I'll tell everyone your embarrassing experience with Rose last night. _I growled at him mentally. He quickly shut his mouth and apologized. It was Edward's and mine chance to make an escape.

Edward brought me into his room and we laid down on the couch together while listening to soft music.

"So," Edward said after a while while fiddling with a piece of my hair, "what _did_ happened to Emmett with Rose last night and how do _you _know about it?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, Rose tells me everything so, she told me how when she was with Emmett last night he..umm...well let's just say his boat didn't float too well last night." I said with a grin. Edward understood and laughed loudly.

"I will defiantly hold that against him for all eternity." he laughed. I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Edward Cullen didn't know that you were one to hold grudges." I said with artificial angry.

"Oh, I most certainly am. I am holding a grudge against Emmett for ruining our getaway earlier." he said bringing his face closer to mine.

"Well we're free now." I replied flirtatiously.

"That we are." was all Edward said until he brought his lips down to mine. Soon enough all our clothes were on the floor of his bedroom and we were tangled in each other's passions. That night we didn't sex but, instead we did something only people truly in love could do. We made love.

* * *

The night ended way too soon for me. Edward and I had just finished and I was as exhausted as a vampire could be. Edward was amazing. It was hard to believe I was his first. Edward seemed to be just as tired as I was and had a big stupid smile on his face, but so did I. We decide just to lay in each others arms as long as vampireicly possible. The sheer bliss I was in was short lived though. 

I heard Esme lighting knock on the door and call for us to get up. I groaned and clung tightly to Edward, not wanting to move.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward laughed while lightly tracing my spine.

"I don't want to go to school today." I whined childishly. Edward laughed beautifully and buried his head in my bare chest.

"Mmm, neither do I." he mumbled. I giggled and toyed with his amazing hair. After a while I sighed and started to push Edward off of me so, I could get up. He pushed my back down and snuggled closer into my chest.

"Five more minutes please. I not used to feeling this warm." I murmured.

"Neither am I." I laughed. "But, we have to go Edward. You can hold me all day at school if that makes you feel any better." I added. He reluctantly agreed and got up to dress. I gathered my clothes from last night and put them on so I could cross the hallway to dress properly. Before I left I gave Edward a sweet kiss and promised him I'd be back in five minutes.

I took my shower and came out of the bathroom as usual. As I was trying to find out what to wear for Edward I was tackled and flew to the couch. I giggled thinking it was Edward. When I opened I was met with a pair of eyes that were most defiantly not Edward's.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Too Much Of Heaven

**This Is How It's Gonna Be **

**Chapter 10: Too Much of Heaven**

**Hi everyone! I know your itching to know who the person is that on top of Bella so I'll make this short. I just wanted to say thanks to all the reviewers and woot woot that I'm on chapter 10! Now on with the story!**

* * *

BPOV

"Craig?" I asked surprised. I quickly regained my composure and forced him off of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him.

"Bella I know you don't want to be with Edward. So, come with me. We can runaway together. No one will even notice until we're long gone." he said calmly. What was this guy thinking? Didn't he hear Edward and I last night? With how loud we were I'd be surprised if he didn't.

"Craig you're a...nice guy..I guess but, I want to be with Edward. So go tackle some other girl. Okay?" I said trying to be nice.

"But Bella you're the only girl I want." he said with sincerity. _Like I haven't heard _that _before. _I thought darkly.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else." I said as nicely as I could.

"I have fallen madly in love with you Bella. I can't live without seeing you...all of me." he said suggestively. I grimaced. Was he seriously that dense. Okay no more nice Bella anymore. This is starting to get annoying.

"Look buddy. I really don't care if I'm the only girl you want. And you're 'madly in love with me.' I've heard all before. Okay? I'm _with _someone and it's not you nor will it ever be you. Got that?" I said acidly.

"But, Isabella, I so much better than Edward could every be." He said as he came closer to me and that's when I snapped.

I swung back my fist, which happened to have a giant ring on it, and connected it with Craig's jaw. I heard a satisfying crack and he fell to the ground. I press my six inch stiletto heel into his throat and looked down at his frightened face.

"If you _ever _talk about Edward like that again I'll rip you to pieces and lit the match myself. Got that?" I snarled threateningly. He nodded his head frantically and after a moment I let him go. He stood up and brushed off his shirt with repositioning his jaw.

"Well I can see you're going to be more difficult than I thought. Good-bye Bella." he said formally and walked out of my room. I growled and turned back to my closet.

Then Edward burst into my room. I turned and smiled but, he looked at me seriously.

"Why did I just _Craig_," he spit he name out like poison, "come out of your room. What was all that commotion. I heard you scream. Did he hurt you? If he did I swear I'll-" I put my finger to Edward lips until he could continue his rant.

"Edward calm down he didn't hurt me. _I _broke his jaw." I said triumphantly.

He smiled and kissed my finger. "Why my Bella did you break the man's jaw?" he grinned.

"Because he comes up here and jumps me. So I was like what the hell and he all like 'I want to be with you.' So, I hit him. I don't need anyone but, you Edward." I finished sweetly.

"I didn't know you were so scary Bella." he laughed.

"Oh, I can be very, very scary Edward." I said seductively taking slow steps towards Edward. He smiled and growled playfully at me. Then the next thing I knew I was up against the wall with Edward lips on mine.

When we pulled away Edward breathed in my ear, "I scary too." I giggled and kissed him again.

"You know, Edward, I'll have to get you back for that now." I told him when he let me go.

"What will you have to get me back for Isabella?" he smiled.

"For basically attacking me." I said poking him in the chest.

He bent his head down so that his eyes were level with mine. "I'd like to see you try." he whispered.

"Oh I will." I whispered back before we shared a sweet kiss. It ended and Edward and I walked out of my room hand and hand.

Edward kept that big goofy smile on his face even when we got down the stair to the family.

"So, how was it?" I heard Emmett ask Edward. That prompt both Esme and Rose to hit him upside the head. Edward rolled his eyes but, his grin grew. Which caused me to blush. We walked out to Edward's car that he insisted I ride in. I agreed but, said we were driving my car tomorrow.

School went by in a blur. I had decided to get Edward back by sending him suggestive messages from my mind of what I wanted to do when we got home. I started this about second period and he nearly jumped out of his seat. I was thoroughly enjoying watching Edward beg for the torture to stop. Each time he asked though I just giggled and continued.

Finally at lunch he had enough. I was walking to lunch when Edward grabbed me and pulled to his car. I gasped in alarm but, it was muffled by Edward's mouth on mine. In about two seconds flat our clothes were in the everywhere and we were in the backseat.

* * *

"I didn't know I affected you so much Edward." I giggled as I swiftly put on my shirt. The last bell had just rang and I didn't want everyone to think Edward and I were doing what we just did. He smiled and nuzzled my neck while buttoning his shirt. I slid on my skirt and Edward his pants just as people were coming out to their cars.

I flipped the visor down so I could see how messy my hair had gotten. By the look of my hair you could defiantly tell that I was up to something. I smoothed it out just as the rest of Edward's family came outside.

Rose had a sly smile on her face as did Alice. Jasper had a small grin directed towards Edward and his face and Emmett and a huge smile on his face at the sight of Edward and mine's happy faces. They got in and Emmett raised a suggestive eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes still smiling.

The car ride home was silent until Alice broke the ice.

"So, Bella where were you during lunch?" I asked with mock curiosity. I blushed deep scarlet red and scrambled for an excuse.

"I...ummm... was in the library." I fumbled.

"You guys did it in the library too!" Emmett yelled even though we were in the car. I hide my face in my hands, mortified. Edward growled and everyone when quiet.

When we got home I rushed up to my room before anyone could ask me anymore questions. Edward followed close behind me.

"It's okay Bella I'm sorry about Emmett. He's a little...rude." Edward soothed. I finally stopped blushing and nodded. After a while I went back down stairs and Edward glared at Emmett not to start anything. Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"Bella, I noticed ever since you've been here you haven't hunt but, you don't seem to have any urge for blood. Why is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well when I was human I used to faint at the smell and sight of blood. So, when I became a vampire I was immune to blood and only have to feed once a month." I said.

"Thanks amazing. Well the family and I are going hunting so if you've already ate then we'll be back in an hour." Carlisle said. The family started to leave but, Edward held firmly to my hand.

"Edward go hunting. The other family left yesterday and my family isn't coming until next week. I'll be fine." I said stressing the last words. He sighed but, reluctantly gave my a kiss and when out the door. He paused in the doorway and looked longingly at me.

"I'll be here when you get back." I promised. He nodded and left. I instantly felt extremely lonely. I decided to entertain myself by going shopping. I would be back before the Cullens got home. Beside I needed to buy some more intimate items. All mine seemed to have been ripped to pieces by Edward.

I gracefully walked outside to my car and drove to the Port Angeles mall quickly. I got into the mall and swiftly rushed to Victoria's Secret and other stores. After my shopping extravaganza strolled happily to my car.

I got in and screamed when I looked in the rear view mirror and saw a all too familiar face.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: All Of Us

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 11: All Of Us**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update earlier but, I was YARDSALEING!! Yay! Well on with the story!!**

* * *

BPOV

"You freaking ass what the-" I started to say as I whirled around to face the guy I had somewhat forgotten about since I had been with Edward.When I turned around to face him in the backseat I saw that there was no one there. I sat forward again and looked at the rear view mirror and saw nothing this time. _I must be imagining things. _I thought as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Hello beautiful." a voice purred into my ear. I whipped my head in the direction of the voice only to find nothing. I swear it was him. I couldn't image that...could I? I shook my head in frustration. I was just uptight about my family coming. That's all. I needed Edward with me I was too stressed.

I quickly glanced down at my watch and sighed, relieved. I had spent more time at the mall than I thought and the Cullens were already home. Good thing I wrote a note or they'd have half of Washington looking for me by now. I laughed at the thought by still felt uneasy.

During the whole car ride I felt as if I was being watched. It made me feel very edgy. I kept checking in the rear view mirror always to find nothing at all. Once or twice a blurred image but, I shrugged it off. I it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. When I finally pulled into the Cullens' driveway I was bombarded by kisses from Edward, even before I got out of the car!

"Edward," I giggled between kisses, "I missed you too. Now can I please get out of the car?" I laughed. He smiled and sped around to my side of the car to help me out. What a gentleman he was. I still had a wierd feeling so, I quickly got out of the car. Edward helped me get my bags out of the trunk and raised his eyebrows at the Victoria's Secret bags. I winked at him and took it from his so he couldn't peek.

Edward instantly became curious about what exactly was in the bag. He wrapped his arms around my waist and steered me into the house while kissing my neck, not doubt trying to get me to tell him what I bought. When we got into the house and I still hadn't told Edward what I bought so he tried a different approach.

"Bella, my dear, I missed you." he whispered sweetly in my ear.

"I missed you too." I said simply as I put my bags in my closet and started to go downstairs with Edward.

"So, what did you get at the mall Bella?" Edward asked trying to conceal his interest.

"Some clothes." I replied with a grin. Edward saw my grin and rolled his eyes.

"I figured that much Bella but, what type of clothes?" he asked, his eyes intense on mine.

"Clothes that you would like." I said with a wicked grin. Edward raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"How about we look at those clothes right now?" he whispered into my skin while kissing my neck.

"Later Edward," I giggled, "I wanted to see the rest of your family first." Edward frowned and then led me quickly to the living room where everyone was. Everyone was sitting with their significant other not really watching the T.V.

"There you saw them now let's go!" Edward said as he picked me up bridal style and started rushing up the stairs.

"Edward put me down! I want to at least say hello. Beside the longer the wait the sweeter the reward." I ended seductively. Edward sighed and put me down. I kissed him on the cheek and walked down the stairs again.

"Hi Bella!" everyone chimed as I came down the stairs. I smiled and tugged Edward over to where Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were.

"Hey everyone. Oh, Alice, Rose, I went shopping today wanna see what I bought." I said just to tease Edward. He growled playfully in my ear.

"We'd love to Bella. We were wanting you help us with wedding stuff anyway." Alice said happily. I smiled and left Edward with a kiss to go upstairs with Alice and Rose.

When we pulled away Edward whispered softly in my ear, "I still want to see what you bought." I giggled and winked at him.

"Later Edward." I promised and then turned to go upstairs.

Upstairs I show Alice and Rose all my clothes and the applauded and approved. We chatted idling about wedding plans for a while and then about Edward and I.

"So, how are you and Edward?" Rose asked.

"We're fine, how are you and Emmett?" I said while putting my clothes away. Alice had already left to see a movie with Jasper in Port Angeles.

"We're great," she gushed, "last night he did this thing with his tongue where he-"

"Rose. Really. I love you but, too much detail. All I need to know are the embarrassing things about you and Emmett's sexual relationship. Now I know you want to be with Emmett so go on." I said opening the door for her.

"Thanks Bella! We'll talk later. Have fun with Edward!" she called running out the door. I laughed and closed the door. I plopped down on the couch and counted down the seconds until Edward came in here.

_5...4...3...2..1. _Just then the door flew open, then closed, and in a flash Edward was on top of me. I giggled at him.

"Were you waiting for something?" I asked innocently. He kissed me intensely before he answered.

"I was waiting to be with you." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I tried to pry into his blocked mind. He laughed and shook his head. He then lowered his head and kissed me again.

* * *

The next week after school I went shopping again with Rose and Alice. The things I had bought previously Edward had torn apart. I swear I'll have to get that boy a muzzle. 

When we got home we were greeted by three strange cars in the driveway. Then I remember something that I had somehow forgotten today. My family was supposed to be coming.

Then I remember that I hadn't told my family about Edward. I knew a certain person in the family wouldn't be happy about that at all.

* * *

**NOT MINE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Breezy

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 12: Breezy**

**Hi everyone! Time for a short sweet and to the point author's note. On with the story! Enough said.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella I totally forgot your family was coming today." Alice said happily.

"Yeah so did I." I replied grudgingly.

"Well come on that's go meet them!" Alice and Rose chirped together and ran towards the house. I scowled and trudged into the house. Don't get me wrong I really missed my family. Well all expect one vampire in the family. I sighed and opened the door and stepped inside.

Apparently my family had just gotten here because they were still making introductions to everyone when I came in.

"Bella!" my family chorused before jumping on me. I screamed cheerfully and fell to the floor with everyone on top of me.

I laughed as did everyone else in the room. "It nice to see you guys to but, I don't want to lay on the floor while I see you." I smiled. They got up and all went over the chairs and couches. All expect Drake.

"I missed you Bella." Drake said as he took my hand. I smiled an uneasy smile. I didn't know what Edward would think about how Drake acts towards me. I would just have to explain it to both Drake and Edward.

"Yeah that nice Drake." I said ripping my hand out of his and turned away from him.

"You can't honestly say you did miss me." Drake said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Drake. Stop." I said wrenching his hands off our me. I could tell Edward was barely containing himself from coming over here and ripping Drake to pieces.

"Why?" he said amused.

"Because I have a boyfriend." I said angrily.

"Oh the Cullen kid? Please. I know you Bella. You're only with him to make me jealous but, okay have your little fun. We'll have ours later." he said as he let me go. I quickly went over to Edward and sat in his lap.

"What was that?" he whispered through clenched teeth in my ear. We were talking too low from anyone else to hear.

"Remember when I told you about my family?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, Drake and I kind of had a thing going on for a while before I came here." I said guiltily.

"Do you love him?" Edward asked seriously.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"It's a simply question Bella, do you love him?" he muttered aggravated in my ear.

"Of course not! I don't even love him like a brother or a pet fish. He's annoyance that I would occasionally fool around with because I was lonely. That's all." I answered agitated that he would even suggest that.

"Do you really have that little faith in me to think that I drop you in a second for _Drake_ ?" I said disgusted.

"You may not know this but, you're the first and only person I have even said 'I love you' to." I finished softly.

Edward sighed and hung his head in shame. "I know I'm sorry it's just when I saw him hold you like that..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for being jealous Bella. I love you." he said repentantly.

"I love you too Edward. It's okay that you're jealous besides it's kind of cute." I said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed my nose. We turned back to everyone to see them all staring at us. I smiled sheepishly.

"What? Do you need my help making introductions?" I asked. They nodded still looking at me. Drake looked a little angry. I saw Edward smile smugly at him and grab my hand. Then it turned into a glaring match between Edward and Drake. I guess Drake was finally getting that I really was taken.

"Okay," I said, "I'll make a circle. Over to my left is my mother and father Ben and Amber." I said gesturing to them. They smile politely and waved.

Amber was normal height with wavy brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. Ben was about 6 foot with short brown hair.

"Next is Jenna and her husband Dalton." I said pointing to Jenna and Dalton.

Jenna was 5'5" with shoulder length dirty blonde hair that was, as usually, tried into a ponytail. Dalton was about 6'1" with short curly red hair.

"Next to Dalton are Kaylee and her husband Tony." I said indicating the pair.

Kaylee had brownish black shoulder length hair and was around 5'2". Her husband Tony very short blonde hair and was 6 feet tall.

"And finally to Kaylee's left is Drake." I said emotionless.

Drake was about 6'3" with black hair that hung over his eyes. He was muscular but, at the same time gangly.

Everyone was smiling expect for Drake. When my stare turned to his winked at me seductively. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I squeezed him hand reassuringly. He squeezed my hand back.

I sighed and then continued.

"So, in the chair over there are Carlisle and Esme." I said gesturing to the couple.

"Standing behind you Amber, are Alice and Jasper." I said pointing to an, of course, overly excited Alice and a calm Jasper. Alice and I had become fast friends almost as close as Rose and I.

"Behind you Kaylee, are the soon to be somewhat newlyweds Rosalie and Emmett." I said grinning at Rose.

"And finally beside me is my _boyfriend_," I stressed the word, "Edward." I finished beaming. My family stared shocked for a second and then smile approvingly. Well except for Drake who's glare on Edward increase.

Edward smiled, somewhat smugly to Drake, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and sighed blissfully. My family approved of Edward. Well the part of my family that I actually cared about approved of him. Drake would just have to suck it up and find someone else.

Then rest of the night my family mingled idling with the others in Edward's family. Jenna and Rose had become very close which I was happy about. Alice and Kaylee hit it off great. I wasn't surprised because Kaylee was just about as hyper as Alice.

Amber and Esme were thinking about restoring homes next to each other which made my heart flutter with the thought of Edward living so close. Carlisle and Ben talked about law and medicine together. Ben had always wanted to be a doctor but never had control enough to.

Dalton and Emmett were planning a good natured wrestling match tomorrow. Right now they were comparing who's biceps were bigger. Jasper and Tony were discussing the Civil War, both having been Confederates.

Finally Edward and Drake hadn't said a word to each other. Which I was both glad and distressed about. I was happy because then Edward won't strangle Drake and vice versa. I was distressed because of what was brewing under the surface.

They both were glaring intensely at each other and who knew when one would snap and I fight break out. Normally I would feel good that I was a cause of a fight but, when it was between the man I loved and my ex of some sorts I was fearful.

Finally at around three the couples in the room started retreating to their rooms. First was Rose and Emmett of course. Followed closely by Jenna and Dalton. Next was Alice and Jasper. After they left Kaylee and Dalton soon followed. I decided now was the best time to go and led Edward up the stairs.

I could feel Drake stare deeply at me as Edward and I ascended upstairs. Once we're out of sight Edward pushed me against a door and kissed me hard on the mouth. I giggled and kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

Suddenly I felt the door I was against open and Edward and I tumbled to the floor lips still locked.

"Geeze Bella get a room." my sister Kaylee laughed.

"Gladly." I said as I tipped my head back so I could wink at her. Edward got up and help me up as well. I walked up the stairs slowly since I was distracted by Edward kissing and biting my neck. When I finally managed to get to my I quickly shoved Edward inside. I shut and locked the door and pounced upon Edward.

* * *

I sighed with happiness as I watched the sunset in Edward's arms the next day. It was the Saturday so, I didn't have to worry about moving to get up for school. Then a knock on the door disrupted my peaceful moment. 

"Who ever it is go away." I groaned.

Kaylee and Alice ignored my protest and entered anyway. Good thing I at least had a bra on or that would have been really awkward.

"Bella you _have _to go dancing with us and the girls tonight. Please." Kaylee begged. Then her and Alice gave me the puppy dog face.

I sighed but, I couldn't resist the double puppy dog face. "Fine. When are we going?" I asked reluctantly. I loved going clubbing with the girls but, I had Edward here.

"As soon as you're ready!" the both chimed happily.

I smiled and nodded. They left and I got off the couch to get clothes.

"Bella." Edward whined. He didn't want me to leave either.

"I know Edward but, I'll just be gone for few hours. I love dancing and being out with my sisters and friends. I promise I'll be with you all Sunday okay?" I promised. He nodded sadly and when over to his little part of my closet to get his clothes.

I picked out a revealing red belly shirt and short shorts. A typical clubbing outfit. When I looked in the mirror I knew Edward wouldn't approve. I shrugged and decided that if I ran out quick enough he wouldn't see me.

After I dressed I tried to run out of the room with no luck. Edward caught me by the waist.

"Bella." he said disapprovingly.

"Edward this is what you wear to a club and I'm wearing it. Don't worry I can take anyone who tries anything. Remember I'm a vampire." I said trying to sooth me. He sighed and let me go cautiously.

When down the stairs to see everyone dressed similar to me. I gave Edward a kiss and went out to the car to start the night with my girls.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Play That Funky Music

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 13: Play That Funky Music**

**On with the story!**

**p.s. all song videos are on my profile and sorry if there's errors put i had little time to edit!**

* * *

BPOV

I drove my car with Jenna and Alice riding with me. Rose drove her Red BMW with Kaylee. I followed Rose into downtown Seattle and we all ended up outside a club with many neon lights.

We all had been clubbing many times and walked up to the front instead of waiting in line. We easily dazzled the bouncer and we waltzed inside. As soon as we walked in all eyes shot to us. I smirked at their reaction. Then the beat of the music started up and I instantly hit the dance floor. The song was Party Like a Rock Star.

I threw my hands up in the air and rocked my hips side to side along with the beat. Once I started to dance guys right away tried to dance with me. I shoved them away vehemently. The song changed to Buy U a Drank and then guys started using the song lyrics as a pick up lines.

" Hey baby girl. What's your name? Let me talk to you. Let me buy you a drink." one guy sang to me off key during the song. I scowled and shoved him away.

"I'ma take you home with me." another guy said to me.

"I'd like to see you try." I said still dancing.

"We in the bed like 'ooo ooo oo.'" he said with a smile. I turned around sent him a smile of my our as I hit him in the jaw, careful not to break him jaw. He fell to the ground instantly. I walked over his body and continue to rock my hips to the music.

After a while I went over to the bar to talk to the girls.

"So, how many guys have you hit?" Rose asked casually. It was normal for all of us to have to hit some guys.

"I hit three." Kaylee chirped.

"Same here." Alice said with a devilish grin. She enjoyed knocking some guys lights out way too much.

"I only got four this time." Jenna frowned.

"I got seven. You?" I asked.

"Only six. I think one of those bastards chipped my nail!" Rose exclaimed. She walked angrily out to the dance floor to find the guy. After Rose had found her man and sweetly broke his jaw she came back to us. We sat at the bar for a while listening to music when the song Tambourine came on.

"Oh we soooo have to dance to this!" Alice exclaimed. We all smiled and ran out to the dance floor.

The song blasted from the speakers and the bass sound the ground slightly. All of us dance and a circle of people went around us as we did. We got cheers and whistles as we dipped low to the ground. When the song was over everyone clapped for us and asked us to dance again. Then were convinced that we were professional dancers.

We agreed since Rock Yo Hips came on. We did as the exactly movements to from the video. At the end of the song a bunch of numbers from guys flew at the floor before us. By now it was four in the morning and we decided to go home.

We came into the house laughing hysterically at the things people did tonight. If you didn't know we were vampires you'd think we were drunk. At the moment we were laughing at the metal image of a girl at the club that tried to so me up. She dipped so low to the ground that she lost her balance and promptly fell over.

With all the noise we were making everyone in the house came downstairs. They stared at us in a heap on the floor laughing and shook their heads. All expect our husbands and boyfriends. They came down to see what was so funny.

We told them the story and I sent them all the mental image and they start laughed madly too. Soon everyone was on the floor in a heap. With us all thoroughly hyped up we decided to make our own club at house. The guys moved the couches and chairs and I went in search of a sound system. The only one I knew of was in Edward's room and he would not be happy if I moved it.

Then I remember that I had bought a small radio on my last shopping trip because it looked so cute. I darted to my room in search of it. I was rummaging in the closet for the radio with my iPOD on and moved my hips to the beats in my ears.

The next thing I knew a pair of cold arms ensnared my equally waist. I whirled around with a smile to see my Edward there.

"Hey. What are you doing up here? Did you guys find a stereo?" I asked eagerly.

He chuckled. "Well actually everyone has hastily retreated to their rooms so, I went to see you. I love the way you dance by the way." Edward said with a grin.

"Oh really is it this dancing you're referring to?" I said as I started to grind up against him. He groaned and nodded. The rest of the night and Sunday went on with Edward and I "dancing" together.

On Monday it was sunny and my family and the Cullens needed to hunt so, I was left at home bored. I chose today to do some cleaning in my now cluttered room. With all the fun Edward and I had been having there was an abundance of clothes laying around.

I turned on the radio that I had found under a bunch of socks and turned it on my favorite station. I turned it up as loud as I could bare and started to clean. As I cleaned I ended up dancing along to most of the songs.

As I was picking up the last item in my room I felt cold arms around my waist again. I turned to see the owner of the arms was not my beloved Edward.

"Drake I told you before I have a boy-" I started to say before I was cut off by Drake kissing me. I tried desperately to push him off but he was way too strong.

Just then someone burst open the door and I stared wide eyed at the vampire.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Over It

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 14: Over It**

**Sorry for not updating in so long but I'm going to try to update a lot today because tomorrow I going to the zoo, the mall, playing tennis and swimming so, no time to update. Well on with the story!**

**p.s. sorry for the language! bella's pissed though!**

**and also sorry for the errors! im trying to get these chapters up in a hurry!!**

* * *

BPOV

I stared wide eyed at a very hurt looking Edward. I hope he didn't think I was wanting Drake to do this. It looked like he did. I gathered all the strength I could and push very forcefully on Drake. He fell back and fell on the couch.

"Edward you have got to believe me. That was not what I looked like. I swear. I didn't even want Drake to do that he just..." I trailed off on the verge of tears. Edward stood there his face emotionless. Drake on the other hand sat on the couch smirking.

"Edward please believe me! Say something!" I begged. He finally met my gaze and his eyes showed sadness like he was in some sort of deep depression.

"Bella I know you want to be with him please..just don't lie to me." he said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"What? Where did you get that from? Edward I'm not lying to you." I said frustrated.

"God dammit Bella! Don't lie! I read his mind you said you...love him. Just...goodbye Bella." he said as he stormed off. I has furious. Drake knew Edward was a mind reader and he changed his image of what happened so it looked like I said that I loved him.

I turned slowly to Drake. I started walking slowly to him so, he thought I was being seductive. I'll show him seductive.

"You fucking jerk! You ruined the only good thing I ever had!" I screamed in his face as my fist connected with mouth. He fell on the floor and he got up and slammed me against a wall.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you slut." he said menacingly close to my ear.

"I've been watching for some time Bella and let me tell you I am not pleased. It when you first started going out with him. I thought you were just trying to make me jealous. But now it's not cute and it's not funny. So it has to end." he growled at me.

"You were watching me?" I asked stunned.

"Yes Bella. Remember that day in the car when you saw me in the mirror and when I whispered to you? I was watching you." he said frighteningly.

"Drake why the hell were you stalking me? Were not even together." I spat.

"But we will be. So I was protecting what will be mine." he said simply.

"I will never be yours. I am Edward's. Now let me the hell go!" I shouted.

"I've tried to be nice to you Bella but, you just keep resisting so, I see I'm going have to make you behave." he said as he brought his hand back to slap me. Right before his had connected with my skin I turned my head and bit down hard on his hand. He howled in pain and loosen his grip on my arms.

I ripped my arm out of his hold and sprinted outside to find where Edward had run off to. I caught his scent instantly and ran faster than I have ever before towards it. I ended up in a beautiful meadow. Edward was in the center on it with his head in his hands and his body shaking in dry sobs. I approached him silently. When I got over to him I gently touched his shoulder. He head shot up and he looked wide eyed at me.

He quickly composed himself and asked angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"Edward please believe me I never _ever _said that I loved Drake or anything remotely close to that." I pleaded with him.

"Don't give me that Bella! I saw what was in his mind for god sakes!" he said throwing his hands up in the air in aggravation.

"He knew you were a mind reader Edward! He changed what really happen in his mind and that's what you saw!" I said standing up next to him.

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me Bella!" he said angrily.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" I challenged.

"No, but you so hesitant to just date me and then all the sudden you said you loved me! I just don't know!" Edward finished shaking his head.

"Do you really want to know why I was so hesitant to date you." I asked softly.

"Yes I really would." Edward said seriously.

"Fine. I'll show you." I said quietly.

I sent him the memory of my mom throwing herself off a cliff. I sent him the marriage of my father and aunt. I sent him the memory of me running off the cliff into the water below. And finally I sent him my mother's finally words. Don't fall in love. I fell to the ground with all the effort it took to send my memories to Edward. I had never done it before but, I knew it had work by the shocked look on Edward's face.

I laid on the ground with my eyes closed. After a while I felt Edward lay down beside me.

"Bella...I...I had no idea." he said softly.

"Neither did Rose and Alice when I told them. That was the day I finally let my past go and I said I love you to you." I answered.

"I'm sorry I was angry with you Bella and that I didn't believe you." Edward said as he took me into his arms.

"It's O.K. but, we have a slight problem back at the house." I said grimacing that I had both ruined the mood and remembered what was wait back at the house.

"What is it?" Edward asked concerned.

"Drake." I said simply. I felt Edward stiffen beside me and I heard him growl slightly.

"Don't worry Bella I won't let anything happen to you." he said confidently. I rolled my eyes at him.

"When is your family going to be back?" I asked. I really didn't want Edward and Drake to be alone with just me there. I was no physic but, I was certain that a fight would erupt if they were together.

"They should be home by now. We'd better go." he said as he picked himself with me up.

We walked along the path home in each other's arms. I sighed in content. Enough I had a vampire that wanted to kill my boyfriend to have me for himself I was perfectly happy. At least until I got home. And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Creature Walks

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 15: The Creature Walks**

**Woo I'm on a roll right now! On with the story!**

**p.s. sorry for the shortness but had to end on the cliffy!!**

**and sorry for errors as usual**

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I came home to a trashed house and two very stunned and angry families. As soon as we came in the door they began yelling at us all at once. I couldn't hear what any one person over all the noise.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me shocked at my loud outburst.

"Okay everyone sit down and we with discuss this _one at a time_." I said stressing the last part. Everybody nodded and sat down in the living room.

"Carlisle because you seem the most controlled one out of everyone please start." I said calmly. He smiled and started.

"First off what in the world happened to the house?" he asked surprisingly cool.

"Well, ummm... you see I don't really know exactly but, my guess is that Drake did it." I said slightly embarrassed that he ripped apart the house.

"What about my T.V.?!" Emmett wailed clutching a bunch of tiny wires.

"Yeaaaah..." I said incredulously.

"I'm sorry?" I said in a feeble attempt to console him.

"Sorry doesn't buy foreign T.V. love!" Emmett cried. I raised my eyebrow at him and turned away while shaking my head.

"Soooo anyway..." I said trying to get back on track.

"Well then that bring us to our next question. Where _is _Drake?" Carlisle said ignoring Emmett.

"I don't know that either." I said sheepishly.

"Well can you tell us what happened? I saw a vision of you kissing Drake Bella!" Alice said a little mad. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Neither of us wanted to talk about that again but, if we wanted to find Drake it was necessary.

I took in a breath and let it out slowly before I began. "Well when I was at home and all of you were hunting I decided to clean my room. So, while I was cleaning I felt someone grab my waist. I thought it was Edward so turn around. It wasn't Edward. It was Drake. I tried to tell him I have a boyfriend I really did, but he forced himself on me a kissed me. I tried to push him off but, I never knew he was so strong and I couldn't get him off of me. So, as Drake was kissing me Edward came in and thought Drake and I were...together. Drake changed the image in his mind so it looked like I told him the I loved him and not Edward," I paused to gauge everyone reactions before I continued. They were alarmed that Drake would do something like that.

"Then," I said continuing, "Edward ran off and I punched Drake in the face. He slammed me up against the wall and said that he was watching me. I don't know how but, he's been lurking somewhere around ever since I first got here." I finished.

Did you guys ever see him leave?" I asked my family. They shook their heads mouths agape. I sighed frustrated.

"Well it's obvious that he wants Bella so she needs to be with someone at all times is that clear." Carlisle said with authority but, still calm. Everyone nodded to say the agreed.

I was feeling drained so, Edward and I went up to my room. Halfway up the first flight of stairs Edward decided to carry me because I was going so slow. I giggled at his impatience.

"You know Bella we have school tomorrow Alice said it will be cloudy." Edward said as he and I laid down on the couch. I groaned and tucked my head into his shirt. He chuckled softly.

"Edward." I said softly into his shirt.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm scared." I admitted. I was scared. If Drake was watching me before then who's to say he isn't watching me now. The thought kept popping up in my head no matter how hard I tried to push it out. I didn't dare tell Edward my worry or he would just get agitated.

"It's okay Bella I'm here. I'll keep you safe." he said into my hair.

"I know. I love you Edward." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too Bella and no one will change that." he whispered back as he kissed my head.

We stayed curled up in each others arms until it was time to get up for school. We even watched the sunrise together which made me happy. Sunrise was always my favorite time of day.

I got up slowly and picked out my clothes for the day. I quickly turned on the shower and stepped in. After a while I turned off the water in the shower and got out. I went over to the giant mirror and wiped the steam off the mirror to see a face that I was less than happy to see.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Smoke and Mirrors

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 16: Smoke + Mirrors**

**Sorry for the no update. I've been and still am depressed. I'll update more often since I'm grounded for like ever so yeah. On will the story.**

**sorry for errors. i'm getting them up as fast as i write them!**

* * *

BPOV

I spun around quickly to see a smug looking Craig standing there. _Good God I thought he gave up a long time again._ It's a good thing that I had at least some coverage on. I started backing away from him until I hit something that didn't feel like the sink.

I whirled around to see Craig standing behind me also. I whipped my head from the Craig behind me to the Craig in front of me.

"Now Bella you didn't forget my power did you?" he asked with mock offence.

I sucked in a deep breath to scream my lungs out but, then I felt a hand clamp hard down on my mouth.

"Bella, my dear, we wouldn't want anyone to hear you now would we?" Craig asked although he sounded strangely different. He sounded familiar but, I couldn't put my finger on who he sounded like.

"Come along Bella it's time to go." Craig said as he pulled me towards the window. I shook my head frantically and planted my feet.

"Bella don't be so difficult." he chided. I growled loudly him but, it was muffled by his hand.

"You were never this hard to deal with when we were together." I heard him mutter to himself. When we were together? What was he talking about? I was _never_ together with Craig. I stared at him confused and he chuckled.

"Oh Bella." he sighed as he blindfolded, gagged me, and bound my wrist and feet.

"You really don't know do you?" he asked as he carried my struggling body out the window. I just growled in reply. It was the only thing I could do. _Where were the Cullens anyway? _I wondered. _They should have beaten the venom out of Craig by now. _I thought. Craig noticed my frantic grazing and laughed again.

"Your precious family won't save you now. I have them...occupied you might say." he said suspiciously. I growled louder at him.

_If you dare hit the Cullens I swear to God I'll..._ I trailed off suggestively. I sent him the message from my mind and he sorted.

"What are _you _going to do to me Isabella? I have you under my complete control there's nothing you can do until I let you. Now I wouldn't struggle so much or it will make the titanium hurt worst." he said disapprovingly. I then realized the burning sensation coursing through my arms and legs.

I let out a muffled scream of anguish. I then felt the power and fight draining slowing out of me. And for the first time in a hundred years I felt tired. I struggled to say coherent. I couldn't give up. I tried desperately to send Edward or any of the other Cullens a message from my mind with no avail. My power didn't seem to be working. _What the hell is going on? _I screamed in my mind.

And then everything went completely black.

Craig's POV

I watched my angel finally loose consciousness and for that I was grateful. She had been quite a hassle to run with her constant movement. I began to think about how Bella and mine's love was before _Edward_ - I growled at him name even in my mind - came along.

Bella was so beautiful. I stroked her luscious cinnamon colored hair absent- mindedly. Her sweet smell filled my senses and brought a smile to my face. Her pretty eyes were closed but, I they were burnt into my memory from the first time I laid my eyes on them fifty years ago. They were a hazel type color with little specks of brown here and there.

I sighed in content. Bella would be mine again soon enough.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Split Personality

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 17: Split Personality **

**Here's the update! On with the story!**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up felling completely drained of power. I don't think I even had enough strength to move a my finger let alone fight back against someone. My vision was a little foggy but, I could make out that I was somewhere dark and cold even to my standards. It looked stony and ancient. As if someone hasn't been here for a long time.

When my vision started to clear I saw that I wasn't alone in this room. I was that Craig was with me looking at with what looked like love and devotion in his eyes. It made me sick.

I tried to growl menacingly at him but, with my frail state it came out as a weak whimper. He chuckled amused. Which only fueled my angry.

"I see you're awake now. You've been out for quite a while. I was starting to get worried." he said sounding concerned. I wanted to scream and yell and beat him to a pulp but, I was still very powerless state. I mustered up enough strength to turn my head away from him.

"Now Bella, baby," he said sounding nearer, " don't be like that." he whispered suddenly at my ear. He cupped my face gently in one hand and with the other traced my face lightly. I glared hatefully back at him. I was beginning to get my strength back so, I growled angrily at him.

"You never used to growl at me like that when we were together." he chided. I stared at him confused and he laughed again.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. A smart, beautiful, wonderful girl like you should have known by now." he said his voice saturated with love. I wanted to gag.

What did he mean by when we were together? We were never together! I didn't even let on that I wanted him! And what he mean by figure it out? Figure what out? My mind instantly shot the Cullens.

"If you did anything to my family or the Cullens..." I trailed off angrily. Thank God I had enough strength to talk now.

"Don't worry Bella the Cullens and your family are intact." he said sourly. I snarled.

"What do you want from me you psycho!" I screamed.

"I believe I've said this before my sweet. I want _you_." he said sweetly.

"Well I don't want you now get me go!" I shrieked. I didn't like being chained to a wall by my ankle and wrist.

"Bella I'm afraid that's not possible to do at least until til you figure who I am." he said with a smile. I snarled again.

"I know who you are. You're a psycho manic who needs to get a life and stop stalking me!" I spat.

"I'll give you a hint." Craig said ignoring my outburst. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips on my neck. He kissed him way up my neck to my ear and I felt a hint of deja vu.

"So, Bella," he purred into my ear, "how do you like being a freshman?" he asked in between kisses. Then it all came flooding back.

"Drake." I gasped.

"Yes Bella, I told you that your were going to be mine and now I have you." he whispered.

"How?" I asked still shocked.

"Bella I'm a little offended. You what a great actor I am. And with my power it was easy for people to think there was two of me." he murmured against my skin.

"But, why?" I wondered aloud.

"I figured that if I could get you to leave your dreadful _boyfriend_," he growled at the word, "then I could show who Craig really was." he said cooly.

"Drake I've told you before! I. Don't. Want. You." I finished through clenched teeth.

"And I've told _you_ before. You. Will. Want. Me." he ended stressing the last part with a kiss on my mouth. I pursed my lips.

He grabbed my face forcefully and spoke. "Now Bella be a good girl or you're going to make me angry." he said so calmly that it gave me shivers.

"Get off of me Drake." I snarled.

"Make me." he challenged. He had me there. Even though I had all my strength I couldn't make him do anything. I was chained to a wall and Drake was much stronger than I was. I growled frustrated and Drake smirked.

"Wipe that stupid smirk out your face before I make you." I snarled irritated.

"Bella, honey, if you would just stop being so difficult and give in to me you wouldn't be chained to a wall." Drake said while tried to rub my shoulders. I was about to bite his hand off when an idea popped into my head.

"You right Drake I do love you and not Edward." I said with fake devotion. The words burned my mouth. That was the biggest lie I think I've ever told.

"That's better Bella." he said while moving his mouth to meet mine. I kissed him back, dying inside. I wanted Drake to be Edward, but if I wanted to get back to my love I was going to have to sacrifice.

Drake unchained me never breaking our kiss and carried me up the stairs. If I could I would be crying now. I stifled a sob that threatened to escape my lips. I wanted Edward back. Now. I couldn't do this. Not after I had been with Edward.

Right before Drake closed the door in the bedroom my last thoughts rang through my head.

_I love you Edward. I'm sorry._

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: One More Sad Song

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 18: One More Sad Song**

**All right I finally updated! I was so confused of what should happen in this chapter. This is probably going to be one of the last chapters but, I will make a sequel...if you guys want. So what I decided to do is put one ending in this story and then post the other ending up as another story. Well on with the story!**

* * *

Edward's POV

**(From when Drake captures Bella.)**

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I were running throughout the forest looking for any sign of Drake. I had caught his scent around here and I'll be damned if I'll let him get near Bella. I had Alice and Rosalie protecting Bella at home.

Then as suddenly as I had found the scent it just seemed to disappear. What was going on? I growled in frustration and slammed my fist into a tree. The tree shook violently.

"Edward calm down. We'll find him but, we should go back to the house now to make sure Bella is safe." Jasper said sending a wave of calm over me.

"Fine. Let's go." I said through clenched teeth.

I ran faster than I think I had ever ran before to go to my Bella. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was okay. She was my everything. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I would no longer be whole. I would be die or whatever we do.

I sprinted up the stairs to see Alice and Rose nowhere in sight. They were supposed to be with Bella at all times. Well, maybe they took her somewhere. I'll call Alice.

I dialed the number quickly as heard the phone ring. Once. Twice. Three times and still no answer. Then I heard the phone click to voice mail. Alice always answers her phone why not now? I was starting to get worry so I decided to call Rose.

It rang. And rang. And rang. Then it too clicked to voice mail. What was happening? I fanatically called Bella's number. I heard the ring tone in the distance but, I didn't hear anyone pick it up. I growled angrily. What happened to my Bella?

I raced down the stairs and checked Alice's room and Rose's. There was no one there. By this time the rest of the family came home.

"She's gone!" I yelled angrily.

"What? Who's gone?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Who do you think? Bella! She's gone and I can't find Alice or Rose! I called both of them with no answer! Carlisle did you pick up any scents when you were running back?" I said in a panic.

"We did smell something...distantly." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"We have to find Rose! What could have happened to her?" Emmett said now scared to death.

"What about Alice? Come on let's go follow that one scent! It smelt somewhat familiar. Maybe it's Drake with Alice!" Jasper said while rushing to the door. The rest of us followed close behind.

_Thank God Esme is in Alaska now._ I heard Carlisle think.

I quickly picked of the scent and sprinted toward it. About two miles away from the house scent became stronger and I began to recognize it. It was Alice.

"Jasper! It's Alice's scent!" I yelled behind me. When I came upon Alice I saw see lay on the ground by a tree, unmoving.

"Alice?" I said softly. She looked like she was unconscious but, that's impossible for a vampire. I crouched down to the ground and said her name again.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "Come quick! It's Alice!" I said my voice full of worry. Alice was like a sister to me. I loved her dearly just not in the same way I love Bella.

_Bella..._ I thought sadly. No! I will find her! She isn't gone!

Just then Jasper rushed over to Alice and cradled her small form in his arms. He was crying dry sobs and whispering her name over and over again.

"Carlisle! What's happened to her? Will she wake up? I can't loose her Carlisle. I can't!" Jasper cried. Carlisle bent down and examined her wrists and ankles. There were marks around them. They almost looked like burn marks.

"Just as I suspected." Carlisle said standing up.

"What? What's wrong?" Jasper asked frantically.

"Titanium. It is a vampire's only weakness. It takes away all of a vampire's powers and leaves them in a state of unconsciousness." Carlisle said calmly.

"Will she be alright?" Jasper asked still worried.

"Yes she will be fine but, we should get her home. She will be extremely weak." Carlisle said gently. Jasper nodded and picked Alice up to run home.

When Jasper left we quickly picked up a different scent. I dashed off towards the scent in the hopes that it was Bella. He I came closer to the scent a snarled angrily. It was not Bella. It was Rose.

"Emmett! It's Rose!" I yelled behind me. I slowed my pace and Emmett sprinted past me.

I slumped against and tree and stank to the ground with my head in my hands. He had tricked us and we fell for it. Now I may never see my beautiful angel again. I began to cry dry sobs. _Bella... _I thought miserably.

Then I heard a small barely audible voice in my head.

Edward...please... I said fading away.

I had hear that voice before. It was sweet sound although soft was unmistakably Bella's. I sat up instantly and listened again while sniffing the air. There was Rose's scent and then...Bella's! I rocketed off the tree I was against and followed the scent. Nothing was going to keep me from Bella.

But why was her voice fading away? _The titanium! _I thought instantly. She blacking out. That fueled the angry I had inside of me and I raced faster. I pushed myself to go faster. I couldn't loose her.

Then I smelt him. The person that was trying so hard to take my Bella from me.

"Drake." I snarled.

Just as I had reached a clearing I saw Bella. My heart soared until I saw the person next to her. It was...Craig? What? I smell Drake though. How can that be?

"I guess nice guy finished later eh Eddie?" he said smugly.

I growled and couched down ready to pounce.

"See you later Eddie boy. Don't worry I'll take great care of Bella." he smiled. Then just a jumped and he...disappeared?

How could that be? His power was to multiply himself not disappear. I crushed my fist into the ground in aggravation.

"Edward! Edward! We caught Bella's scent!" Carlisle yelled.

"I know! I did too and I saw him take her! She gone Carlisle!" I growled.

"Who took her Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Craig but, I caught Drake's scent on him. I don't know how this is possible!" I screamed.

Carlisle looked thoughtfully again and after a while he finally spoke.

"Did he disappear Edward?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Then it's simple. Do you remember what Bella said Drake's power was?" he asked.

"No..." I said sheepishly. When Bella's was talking about powers in her family I was thinking of how beautiful she was and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on.

Carlisle seemed to understand and he chuckled lightly.

"Well Drake's power is to transport himself. That means there never really was a Craig! Drake pretended to be Craig to get to Bella! Remember she told us he said he was watching her. So, he made up Craig." Carlisle finished matter- of- factly.

"Well even if it is Drake it still doesn't help us find him." I said grimly.

"No not exactly." Carlisle countered. I looked up at him expectantly.

"Bella said he can only transport around ten to twenty miles away when he is with someone. So, all we have to do is search this twenty mile radius. According to Bella transporting two people takes a lot out of him so he could run far. And if I know Bella like I think do see will not be easy to travel with unwillingly." Carlisle finished smiling slightly.

"But, he used titanium on her. She was blacking out when I got to her." I said worriedly.

"Yes but, once Drake gets her to his hide out he will take the chains off of her. He loves her and wouldn't kill her." Carlisle stated.

"But he would hurt her." I growled.

"Yes. He probably would if she doesn't cooperate." Carlisle said sadly.

"And Bella will defiantly not cooperate." I stated with the same sadness as Carlisle in my voice. I didn't want a hair on Bella's head harmed. But, Bella is a fighter and that may be her downfall. If I got to her quickly though she may not get the chance to fight!

"Carlisle. We must hurry. If we get there before Bella can do anything rash she won't be harmed." I said in a rush.

"Yes but, we will need Emmett and Jasper. Come we must return to the house to get them." he said running off. I soon followed.

_Don't worry Bella_, I thought, _I'm coming for you. _

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!**


	19. Chapter 19: Follow You Down

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 19: Follow You Down**

**O.K. the only thing I want to say is THANK YOU OPAGUE! Thanks a lot more you words of wisdom. It means a lot to me. I dedicate this chapter to you! Well on with the story!**

* * *

Bella's POV

**(From the end in chapter 17)**

As soon as the door closed Drake started trying to peel off my clothes. I pushed him hands off but, they would soon come back a short time later. After a while Drake was starting to get sick of my attempts to stop him.

"Now Bella I told you before. If you aren't going to be a good girl then I'm going to have to make you." Drake said him eyes burning with sincerity.

"I know but, I just...can't do this." I said looking down.

Drake grabbed my face forcefully and made me look him in the eye.

"Why. The. Hell. Not." he questioned through clenched teeth.

"B-because," I stammered, "I-I'm so w-weak right now."

His jaw unclenched but he still held firmly to my face. "That's okay Bella I'll be gentle." he said leaning to kiss me. I backed away.

"But..but..it won't be fun...for you I mean..with me being so weak." I said scrambling for an excuse.

"Why Bella it's always fun with you." he said smiling. I bit my lip trying to think of an excuse.

"Why..why don't we do this some other time. When I fell better and we'll both enjoy it more." I said trying to move past him. He put him hands on either side of my head caging me.

"Bella, my sweet, I just got you back there nothing I want to do now but, this. You act like you don't want to do this. But I know that's not true...right?" he growled.

"Of- of course I..ummm...want to." I said looking down. The words seemed to scorch my mouth.

"Then why not now?" he inquire with an angry tone.

"I...umm...told you before. I'm too weak right now." I said trying to sound feeble.

He sighed exasperated. "Fine." he spat angrily.

"I guess I did leave the titanium on longer than necessary." he said to himself. He sat me on his lap on the bed. We sat there quietly for a while. It felt wrong to have him hold me.

"Let me see your wrists." he demanded suddenly. I held up my hands and gasped when I saw large burn marks around them.

"What did you do to me?" I asked fiercely.

"_You_ did this to yourself. You _had _to go off with Edward and I had to take matters into my on hands." he stated.

I glared at him. I don't care if he's a hell of a lot stronger than I am but, when you mess with _my _beautiful then we've got a problem.

"No! You can to be such an obsessive stalker and kidnap me! I went off with Edward because I love him and I don't love you!" I snarled angrily.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again!" Drake yelled as he slammed me against the wall.

"You belong to me." he growled in my face.

"I belong to Edward." I growled back.

"Don't make me hurt you Bella." he snarled threateningly.

"Try it." I bluffed back. I brought me foot up and stuck my heels right in his groin hard. He fell to the floor and I bolted. I didn't know where I was or where I was going but, I had to get out.

I raced down a staircase and found myself in what looked like a living room. I looked around quickly for another door. Instead of a door I decided upon a window.

I could hear Drake's quick foot steps down the stairs and I ran to the window. I leap through the glass shattering it completing. Once I looked down I could see why there wasn't a door on what I thought was the last landing. Apparently I was on the third landing so, I free fell down three stories.

I pointed my toes and tightened my arms to my sides to become more aerodynamic and start to fall faster. Once my feet ever so slightly touched the ground I started sprinting.

I was in a deep wooded area as far as I could tell. I decided to head straight. I didn't care where I was going as long as I was away from there.

While I was running I started calling out to Edward hoping that he was in my radius.

Edward's POV

**(From the end of chapter 18) **

I bursted though the door of the house and called to Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett!! Jasper!! Come quick!!" I screamed even though they could hear me even if I whispered.

"What?" they both asked coming down the stairs.

"We know how to find Bella but, we need your help. Come on let's go!" I said hurriedly.

"No." they both said together.

"What? What do you mean 'no?'" I asked angrily.

"I have to stay here with Alice and make sure she's okay. I mean I want to help find Bella but, my wife comes first." Jasper said calmly. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out quickly. Surely Emmett will help me he loves to fight.

"Emmett?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry bro but, Rose is still out. I want to be here when she wakes up or she won't be happy at all." he said apologetic tone.

"Well I can't just sit here and watch Bella get farther and farther away from me." I said aggravated.

They bowed their heads in shame and walked upstairs. I growled under my breathe and stormed out the door. I don't care what Carlisle said I have to find Bella.

_Where was Carlisle anyway? _I thought idly. I opened my mind and scanned the forest for his thoughts. I located him voice but, his thoughts confused me.

_What is she moving? _He thought. Who's she? The next thing he said made me sprint towards him at faster than my top speed.

_Bella!! _His mind screamed.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Icky Thump

**This Is How It's Gonna Be**

**Chapter 20: Icky Thump**

**I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Mollytigerc because she named me Queen of Updates! LOL. And also because she is a very dedicated reviewer! Well on with the story! **

**p.s**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! SO ENJOY! SEQUEL IS COMING SOON!!!**

* * *

Edward's POV

Once I started getting closer to Carlisle I heard my angel's voice in my head. She was calling my name. It sounded like she was scared of something. Like something was after her.

I had a good guess of who was after her. If he dare hurt my sweet, beautiful, Bella... I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that right now. I needed to get to Bella. Why can't I move faster?!

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I reached Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Where is she? Have you found her?" I asked. After I said I realized how stupid it was to say that. Of course he doesn't know where she is or she would be in my arms right now. Safe and sound. The hole in my chest started to throb painfully.

"No I'm sorry Edward. I can hear her voice but, she keeps moving. Every time I think that I'm close she moves farther away. I've been calling her in my mind as you heard. Maybe you should try. She might listen to you." Carlisle said. I nodded and focused on Bella.

_Bella! Bella! Can you hear me? Bella please listen! _I pleaded desperately in my mind. Her constant yelling of my name stopped for a second. If I were alive I swear I would have had a heart attack.

_Edward? _Her voice sounded. I breathed a deep sigh of relief as did Carlisle.

_Yes love. Where are you? _I asked.

_I-I don't know. I've located your voice though so I know where you are. _She answered.

As if on cue Bella showed up in front of me.

"Bella!" I said as I took her in my arms, hugging her tightly. I twirled her around in sheer bliss. I could never be separated for Bella again.

"I missed you." she breathed into my shirt.

"I have no idea how much I missed you." I said into her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked fanatically.

"Did he hurt you?" I said checking for wounds. My eyes landed on the large burn marks on her wrists. I brought her wrists up to my mouth and kissed them gently.

"I'm fine Edward." she said in a small voice. I cradled her in my arms and stared into her eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me this would have never happened. If I would have just left you alone.." I trailed off averting my eyes from Bella's.

"Edward this is in no possible way your fault! I would have gone after you anyway. It didn't matter if you left me alone or not." she said as she brought her hand up to rest on my face. I turned my face and kissed her palm gently.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and nothing will change that." she spoke gently.

"And I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I said sincerely.

Then I felt what seemed like a magnetic pull to her. I bent my head and she turned her head upwards to meet my face. My shared a sweet, passionate kiss. I felt her fingers twist into my hair and I pulled her tighter into me. Bella's body started to heat and I smiled. I loved her warmth.

Carlisle cleared his throat and Bella broke away quickly, embarrassed. I smile and hold her close to me. She turned in my arms to look at Carlisle.

"Well now I think we should head back now." Carlisle said with a slight grin. I chuckled lightly and started to tug Bella with me.

"Wait!" she said stopping in her tracks.

"What about Drake? He's still out there...somewhere." she said looking around. I tightened my arm around her waist.

"We will not go out a scout for trouble. He will come to us." Carlisle said calmly.

"We will deal with him when the time is right. I don't feel comfortable leaving you unprotected Bella." Carlisle said when he saw the worried expression on Bella's face. Her face soften and she nodded.

We started to run and I slowed up to keep pace with Bella.

"Why Edward, I didn't know you were so slow!" Bella laughed. I growled playfully at her.

"I, my dear, am going slow to keep pace with _you_." I grinned.

"Are you calling me slow Edward?" she asked playfully.

"Yes I am. I'm the fastest in my family. I could easily beat you in a race." I said confidently.

"You wanna bet?" she scoffed boldly.

"What do I get when I win?" I said suggestively.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to win and you have to do anything I want for the entire day." she said smugly. I rolled my eyes. Like she was going to beat _me_.

"Okay sure. But when I win you have to do anything _I _want for an entire day. And that means anything." I finished seductively. She giggled and nodded. Oh, how I missed her laugh.

"So, when are we going to have this race?" I asked casually.

"How about...NOW!" she said as she sprinted off. I growled at her and took off too.

I stayed neck and neck with her to make her think she had an advantage. Then we the house was in sight I sped up as did she. Finally when the house was mere feet away I started to sprint for the door. I didn't know Bella was so fast! Luckily I slid into the doorway first followed closely by Bella.

"Wow." I panted.

"I didn't know you were so fast." I breathed.

"I'm...the fastest in my family." she gasped.

"But I still won." I said smugly regulating my breathing.

"Fine you did." she frowned in defeat.

"Now it's time for my prize." I said as I threw her over my shoulder and rushed to the bedroom. She screamed playfully.

I ran past Alice and Jasper's room and they came out and waved.

"Glad to have you back Bella!" they called.

"Thanks!" she yelled back.

Next I ran past Emmett and Rose's room and they whistled.

"Not again Bella!" I heard Rose call.

"I could say the same for you!" Bella laughed.

I finally got to my room and threw the door open and tossed Bella on the couch. I closed the door quickly and began my night with Bella.

* * *

**NOT MINE!!!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MOLLYTIGERC, OPAGUE AND ALICECULLENGIRL!!!**


End file.
